


Greetings, My King

by flakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dovrei scrivere i tag in italiano o in inglese?, Final Haikyuu Quest, Italiano, M/M, king!Oikawa, knight!Iwaizumi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakes/pseuds/flakes
Summary: Contro ogni aspettativa, Iwaizumi era sollevato all'idea di rimettere finalmente piede ad Aoba. (...)Una volta messo piede all'interno della proprietà, il cavaliere fu pervaso da un senso di familiarità che lo fece sentire fastidiosamente a suo agio. Nonostante il lungo periodo passato lontano da quel luogo, sia lui che gli altri cavalieri ricordavano perfettamente bene la procedura; ovviamente, a nessuno di loro era permesso sistemarsi nella propria abitazione finché ogni dettaglio della missione non fosse stato riportato al Re. Avevano viaggiato, a piedi e a cavallo, per quasi tutto il giorno, consci del fatto che non avevano troppe opzioni a parte quella di presentarsi a palazzo entro la fine della giornata, e nonostante la stanchezza Iwaizumi non sembrava avere intenzione di rallentare il passo. Specialmente dopo aver varcato le soglie dell'edificio.Era stanco, davvero stanco, ma non aveva intenzione di mostrarlo nemmeno per un istante una volta al cospetto del Re.





	Greetings, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente avevo pubblicato questa storia su un sito italiano (quasi due anni fa, ormai… ah, come passa il tempo quando la scuola ti risucchia l'anima), ma dato che ormai uso prevalentemente AO3 e che sono finalmente tornata a scrivere con più costanza, ho pensato: perché non pubblicarla anche qui? Non so onestamente quante persone troveranno e leggeranno questa storia, quindi intanto ringrazio in anticipo chi vi dedicherà un po' di tempo. Buona lettura!

Contro ogni aspettativa, Iwaizumi era sollevato all'idea di rimettere finalmente piede ad Aoba. Ormai era di dominio pubblico che avesse sempre odiato essere costretto a vivere in quelle catapecchie monolocali ammassate dietro al castello, e non poteva negare di essere stato relativamente entusiasta all'idea di poter partire finalmente per una spedizione. Ed effettivamente le prime settimane (forse solo i primi giorni?) erano state rilassanti, ma gli ci volle eventualmente poco tempo per capire che tre mesi di viaggio sarebbero stati a dir poco eccessivi.

Alla fine, dovette ammettere a sé stesso che la tranquillità del castello non era poi così male, e soprattutto che non era portato per l'avventura tanto quanto avrebbe voluto.

Una volta messo piede all'interno della proprietà, il cavaliere fu pervaso da un senso di familiarità che lo fece sentire fastidiosamente a suo agio. Nonostante il lungo periodo passato lontano da quel luogo, sia lui che gli altri cavalieri ricordavano perfettamente bene la procedura; ovviamente, a nessuno di loro era permesso sistemarsi nella propria abitazione finché ogni dettaglio della missione non fosse stato riportato al Re. Avevano viaggiato, a piedi e a cavallo, per quasi tutto il giorno, consci del fatto che non avevano troppe opzioni a parte quella di presentarsi a palazzo entro la fine della giornata, e nonostante la stanchezza Iwaizumi non sembrava avere intenzione di rallentare il passo. Specialmente dopo aver varcato le soglie dell'edificio.

Era stanco, davvero stanco, ma non aveva intenzione di mostrarlo nemmeno per un istante una volta al cospetto del Re.

"Agitato, Iwaizumi?" la voce di Matsukawa lo raggiunse da dietro le sue spalle.

Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ben consapevole del fatto che nessuno degli altri cavalieri poteva vedere la sua faccia dalla propria posizione dietro di lui. "Potrei chiedervi la stessa cosa."

Nemmeno lui poteva vedere gli altri, ma sentì chiaramente la piccola risata che il suo subordinato si era lasciato scappare. "Sai di cosa parlo."

In condizioni normali gli avrebbe risposto per le rime, ma il commento era vantaggiosamente arrivato quando erano a solo pochi metri dalle porte della sala principale. Iwaizumi si fermò davanti ad esse, e aspettò che anche gli altri cavalieri si fossero posizionati dietro di lui prima di bussare tre volte.

Dovettero aspettare circa un minuto prima che le porte dorate iniziassero finalmente a muoversi, e per quel momento i nervi del primo cavaliere minacciavano già di fargli perdere le staffe da un momento all'altro. Non poteva certo dare la colpa ai servi se quelle porte massicce si muovevano così lentamente, ma non appena la fessura fu abbastanza grande da lasciar passare lui e la sua armatura non esitò un momento di più.

Iniziò a camminare verso l'altro lato dell'enorme stanza, e si ricordò di come fosse una delle poche cose che non gli erano mancate; si sentiva così piccolo e impotente di fronte alla maestosità di quel luogo, e, Dio, odiava così tanto lo stile pacchiano che aveva assunto da quando l'attuale re era al salito al trono. Certo, non aveva praticamente memoria di come fosse prima di lui, ma era sicuro che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dovesse essere stata meglio delle 12 statute che aveva fatto scolpire a sua immagine e somiglianza.

Durante i primi passi, lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse su ognuna delle statue, poi sui lampadari, poi sulle finestre, poi sulle pareti ricoperte di arazzi, in una vana speranza che potesse esserci qualche miglioramento; non c'era. A quel punto, però, non ebbe altra scelta che riportare lo sguardo davanti a sé, sulla cosa che più di tutte sperava essere cambiata rispetto a quando se n'era andato.

La lunga scalinata che occupava tutta la parete opposta al portone era ancora lì, così come il trono ornato da un paio di corna d'oro. Sopra di esso, il Re Oikawa Tooru era seduto, le gambe accavallate e il solito sorriso ambiguo dipinto sul volto. Già, non era evidentemente cambiato di una virgola. D'altronde, se non l'aveva fatto in 22 anni come poteva aspettarsi che sarebbe successo in tre mesi?

Iwaizumi si fermò a un paio di metri dal primo gradino, e i 5 cavalieri dietro di lui lo raggiunsero poco dopo. A quel punto, Oikawa si disturbò finalmente ad alzarsi. "Iwaizumi!" esclamò allargando le braccia, mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un nuovo sorriso, più entusiasta ma anche evidentemente più falso. "E tutti gli altri!" aggiunse spostando velocemente lo sguardo su ognuno degli altri cavalieri. "Finalmente siete arrivati, ancora un po' ed avrei iniziato a preoccuparmi~"

Iwaizumi fece del suo meglio per ignorare quel tono irritante. Si schiarì la voce. "Abbiamo avuto qualche problema durante il tragitto di oggi, Re" spiegò.

Oikawa iniziò a scendere lentamente le scale. "Oh?" esclamò, come se il cavaliere avesse detto qualcosa di inaspettato. "Ma non è un problema~ piuttosto, avete qualche notizia?"

Iwaizumi non staccò gli occhi da quelli del re. "No, nessuna," rispose. "La spedizione non ha evidenziato alcuna falla nel lavoro dei coloni sui confini, e non sembrano esserci problemi governativi nemmeno all'interno del regno."

Oikawa annuì, ma il suo sorriso aveva perso l'ottimismo di poco prima. "Efficiente come sempre, a quanto vedo" commentò, la voce improvvisamente più bassa e seria.

Iwaizumi non capì il motivo di quel cambiamento, ma sapeva anche che in quella stanza era l'unico in grado di accorgersene. E dallo sguardo che aveva assunto il ragazzo davanti a lui, capì che ne avrebbe appreso il motivo di lì a poco.

Suo malgrado, però, quello smise di essere il suo primo pensiero nel momento in cui il Grande Re iniziò a scendere gli ultimi gradini, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui. Sì, non era la prima volta che puntava i suoi grandi occhi su di lui, ed era un gioco che facevano ormai da anni, più o meno da quando Iwaizumi era diventato primo cavaliere. E, come sempre, Iwaizumi non aveva intenzione di arrendersi, nonostante quelle pupille iniettate di rosso avessero esattamente quell'obiettivo. Già, nessuno aveva il coraggio di fronteggiare lo sguardo del Grande Re ad eccezione del cavaliere, ma per lui non era mai stato niente di che. Odiava ammetterlo, ma adorava guardarlo. Era magnifico, in tutte le sue fastidiose caratteristiche. Era uno stregone, ma non aveva bisogno di usare la magia per essere così fottutamente attraente.

E Iwaizumi lo odiava per questo. E per il carattere di merda che si ritrovava. E per il pessimo gusto estetico che aveva.

Quando Oikawa si fermò finalmente davanti ad Iwaizumi, i pensieri di quest'ultimo furono finalmente placati. Il re piegò leggermente la testa di lato. "Ora potete lasciarci soli" ordinò senza staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo davanti a lui, e tutti gli altri presenti sapevano benissimo cosa intendeva.

Iwaizumi poteva sentire i leggeri mormorii prodotti dal gruppo di cavalieri mentre lasciavano la stanza, seguiti a ruota dai due portieri. Quando sentì il tonfo delle porte dietro di sé, il ritrovato silenzio della grande stanza gli confermò che si trovava finalmente solo con il re, per la prima volta dopo tutti quei mesi.

Lo sguardo di Oikawa indugiò su di lui ancora per qualche attimo, poi si morse le labbra. "Non mi stancherò mai di vederti tentare disperatamente di tenermi testa, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi alzò poco le sopracciglia, ma si impegnò per non alterare più di tanto la sua espressione. "Beh, mi viene piuttosto naturale farlo."

Oikawa si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, ma i suoi occhi non persero la determinazione che avevano assunto subito dopo la recita iniziale. Poco dopo, il suo viso iniziò ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente a quello del cavaliere; Iwaizumi aveva sempre usato la scusa di non avere il permesso di spostarsi se non autorizzato dal re, ed aveva sempre lasciato che facesse ciò che voleva. Nonostante odiasse il potere che aveva su di lui, sapeva che anche stavolta non sarebbe stata un'eccezione.

Ma si accorse velocemente che Oikawa non aveva intenzione di farlo; non ancora, almeno. Quando i loro visi furono a pochissimi centimetri di distanza, alzò la mano sinistra e la poggiò sulla guancia destra di Iwaizumi, quindi si spostò alla sua sinistra e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. "Mi sei mancato così tanto" gli sussurrò.

Iwaizumi non riuscì a fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi, in un tentativo di rimanere impassibile a quelle provocazioni. "Oikawa, non farlo," gli disse, e suonò quasi come una supplica. "Non adesso."

Il re si lasciò scappare una piccola risata. "Troppo presto?" domandò, la bocca ancora a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio. Poco dopo, però, iniziò a spostare la mano sempre più in basso sul suo viso, fino ad allontanarla completamente. Iwaizumi ebbe l'impulso di spostare il viso verso destra, nell'istintivo tentativo di sentire di nuovo quel contatto, ma si trattenne. Quindi anche il viso di Oikawa iniziò ad allontanarsi, lentamente, finché Iwaizumi non si ritrovò di nuovo solo.

"Sembri così stanco" commentò Oikawa squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Scomparve per un attimo dietro di lui, prima di ricomparire alla sua destra, gli occhi curiosi di nuovo sul suo volto e il lungo mantello che sfiorava la sua armatura ad ogni passo. "Dev'essere stata dura..." Fece qualche passo verso le scale, poi si arrestò davanti al primo gradino, senza voltarsi. "Dover controllare ogni angolo del regno."

Iwaizumi non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma il tono che stava usando era abbastanza per fargli capire che non gli stava dicendo tutto. "Lo è stato, infatti," confermò. "Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma non tutti hanno avuto la fortuna di nascere nella famiglia di stregoni più potente del regno."

"Oh, lo so bene," disse voltandosi di nuovo verso l'altro, le braccia allargate. "Immagino sia proprio per questo che non vi siete accorti che proprio adesso è in corso un tentativo di ribellione verso il mio governo."

Iwaizumi sgranò gli occhi. "Che cosa?!" esclamò. "Dici sul serio?"

Oikawa chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

Il cavaliere rimase a bocca aperta per qualche attimo, riflettendo su quello che gli era appena stato detto. Era esattamente l'opposto di quello che lui e la sua squadra avevano concluso dopo tre mesi di perlustrazione, e il primo impulso fu di dedurre che fosse tutto uno scherzo di Oikawa. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? "E... tu come lo sai?"

Il re alzò le spalle, come se ciò di cui stavano parlando non fosse di importanza vitale. "Ho delle fonti."

Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Credevo di essere io la tua fonte più attendibile" commentò, anche se ormai nemmeno lui era più tanto sicuro delle sue competenze visto il buco nell'acqua che aveva appena fatto.

"Oh, ma lo sei~" lo tranqullizzò Oikawa. "Questo genere di cose non rientra nelle vostre competenze, a dirla tutta; si tratta di una cellula ancora troppo piccola e nascosta perché poteste accorgervene. Non devi preoccuparti di questo."

Iwaizumi sospirò. Non poteva dire di essere preoccupato della reazione che Oikawa avrebbe potuto avere, quanto più del fatto che non era riuscito a svolgere uno dei compiti per il quale era stato addestrato praticamente da tutta la vita. Anche se, a quanto pare, Oikawa non si aspettava nemmeno dei risultati in quel campo, perciò...

Iwaizumi accantonò questo ragionamento quando un altro pensiero si fece improvvisamente strada nella sua testa. "Ma allora perché ci hai mandati in spedizione se sapevi già che non avrebbe portato ad alcun risultato?"

"Beh," rispose il Re. "Eri stufo di rimanere rinchiuso qui, mi sbaglio? Anzi, credo proprio me l'avessi detto espressamente solo qualche settimana prima." Liberò un braccio dalla stoffa del mantello per appoggiare la mano sul fianco, mentre con l'altra si spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. "E in ogni caso avevo bisogno di qualcuno che controllasse i confini, quindi ne ho approfittato."

Iwaizumi strinse entrambe le mani in un pungo, ed era sicuro che a quel punto la vena sul suo collo fosse ben visibile. "Oikawa, mi hai fatto passare tre mesi lontano da casa, al freddo, con cibo e acqua razionati, in balia di qualsiasi pericolo potesse raggiungerci dall'esterno del regno."

Il re lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi la sua bocca si piegò in un sorriso divertito. "E non è stato divertente?"

Se non fosse stato così stanco, Iwaizumi gli avrebbe rivolto uno dei suoi classici sguardi furiosi; invece l'unica cosa che gli riuscì fu un'espressione solo leggermente infastidita. "Sei proprio un pezzo di merda."

Oikawa non perse il suo sorriso. Si avvicinò al cavaliere e appoggiò entrambe le braccia sulle sue spalle fino a circondargli il collo. "Un pezzo di merda che ti è mancato, o sbaglio?"

"Oikawa," lo richiamò Iwaizumi mentre afferrava i suoi avanbracci e li rimetteva al loro posto, lungo i fianchi del re. "Credo che in questo momento tu abbia cose più importanti di cui occuparti se vuoi essere sicuro di non perdere il controllo del regno."

"Credi che sarei così tranquillo se non sapessi che ci sono già persone che se ne stanno occupando proprio adesso?" gli fece notare l'altro.

"Di nuovo, credevo che fossimo noi quelli incaricati di occuparsi di questo genere di cose" si lamentò ancora Iwaizumi, anche se effettivamente in quel preciso momento la sola idea di partire di nuovo, e stavolta con la consapevolezza che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto combattere, gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare. Si chiese se la sua nuova "fonte" fosse la stessa persona (o gruppo di persone?) che si stava occupando della faccenda, ma non gli interessava abbastanza da chiedere.

"Ascolta, sarò anche uno stronzo, come dici tu..." iniziò il re.

"Pezzo di merda" lo corresse a bassa voce il cavaliere.

"Ma," continuò l'altro ignorandolo. "Sono consapevole del fatto che non porterebbe a niente far ripartire te e gli altri cavalieri in queste condizioni. E poi tu mi sei molto più utile qui~"

Nel dire quell'ultima frase, il tono di Oikawa si era fatto di nuovo provocante, e stavolta Iwaizumi non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a trovare la forza di resistergli. Il re si avvicinò di nuovo, e non smise finché le loro bocche non furono a pochi millimetri l'una dall'altra. Sorrise, ma non sembrò avere intenzione di fare altro.

Iwaizumi si perse per un attimo a fissare quegli occhi color nocciola che solo negli ultimi anni avevano acquisito quelle sfumature rosse che, per quanto il cavaliere odiasse ammetterlo, li rendevano ancora più belli. Dio, sarebbe potuto rimanere fermo a guardare il suo viso per tutta la notte, e addormentarsi con quell'immagine in mente, e dormire finalmente un sonno tranquillo dopo così tante settimane...

Oikawa spostò di poco la testa, e il suo respiro fu indirizzato dritto sulle labbra socchiuse del cavaliere. Bastò quel piccolo gesto involontario a far capire ad Iwaizumi che no, non era solo il suo viso l'immagine con la quale si sarebbe voluto addormentare. Voleva molto di più.

"Cazzo" mormorò tra i denti, e senza preavviso afferrò la testa di Oikawa e schiacciò le sue labbra contro le proprie. Il re non trattenne un gemito a metà tra l'eccitazione e la sorpresa, ma subito dopo si unì ad Iwaizumi e si lasciò trasportare dalla frenesia di quel bacio che di romantico non aveva niente a parte la definizione. Il primo a chiedere accesso all'interno della bocca dell'altro fu Oikawa, che grazie ai suoi pochi centimetri di altezza in più riusciva a controllare meglio i movimenti della sua lingua all'interno della bocca del cavaliere. E Iwaizumi, dopo l'iniziativa che aveva appena preso, non aveva più alcun motivo di negargli qualcosa di così naturale.

Sentire di nuovo anche solo il suo profumo dopo tanto tempo era stato abbastanza per fargli perdere la testa ancora una volta, e, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per questo. Nonostante il suo obiettivo fosse sempre stato quello di dimenticarsi di lui, continuava a cascarci, ogni singola volta.

Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima che entrambi riuscissero a rimettere in ordine i loro pensieri e decidessero finalmente di staccarsi l'uno dall'altro. Ansimarono per qualche secondo, finché sul viso di Oikawa non si dipinse un nuovo sorriso. "Che ne dici di spostarci nelle mie stanze?"

Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Lo sai che ti odio quando usi queste espressioni."

Oikawa trasformò la sua bocca in un broncio piuttosto divertito. "Devo pur sempre rimanere fedele al mio retaggio, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi si allontanò completamente da lui, preoccupato che se non l'avesse fatto avrebbero potuto di nuovo rimanere coinvolti in qualche scambio un po' troppo affettuoso. "Fammi dare una lavata prima, almeno." Per quanto fosse desideroso di raggiungere il letto di Oikawa al più presto, era da mesi che non si faceva una doccia come si deve.

"Il bagno è tutto tuo," offrì Oikawa. "Io ti aspetto a letto."

 

***

 

Iwaizumi si era limitato ad infilarsi un paio di calzoncini corti prima di uscire dal bagno e avviarsi verso i gradini che portavano all'enorme stanza da letto del re, più che altro perché non aveva intenzione di aggirarsi nudo per un castello che era popolato giorno e notte da guardie e servi. In ogni caso, aveva pregato per tutto il tempo di non incontrare nessuno in ogni caso, visto che il leggero tessuto della calzatura non nascondeva per niente l'impellente bisogno che aveva di assecondare le sue voglie; merda, aveva sperato che un bagno nell'acqua fredda l'avrebbe placato almeno un po', ma a quanto pare l'incontro che avevano avuto nella sala del trono era stato più intenso di quanto credeva.

Oikawa, come c'era da aspettarsi, non aveva dimenticato quanto Iwaizumi adorasse spogliarlo di mano propria, e l'unica cosa che si era sfilato prima del suo arrivo era stato l'ingombrante mantello.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto creare un po' di tensione, provocarlo un po' prima di spingerlo sul letto e avventarsi su di lui, ma Iwaizumi non ci riuscì; non appena lo rivide una scarica di adrenalina gli invase tutto il corpo, e gli sforzi che aveva fatto per tenere a bada la parte inferiore del suo corpo andarono completamente in fumo.

"Non ti ricordavo così intraprendente, Iwa-chan~" lo prese in giro Oikawa non appena si ritrovò coricato sul proprio letto, mentre Iwaizumi si abbassava su di lui.

Il cavaliere infilò una mano tra i capelli dell'altro, una delle sue corna racchiusa tra l'indice e il pollice, quindi le sue labbra iniziarono a sfiorare varie parti della sua bocca. Alla fine si fermò in corrispondenza dell'angolo destro, e lasciò un leggero bacio. "Allora ti sei dimenticato di tutte le volte in cui ti ho sbattuto su questo stesso letto fino a farti urlare il mio nome."

Oikawa si morse le labbra per trattenere il gemito che anche solo quei ricordi gli evocavano. Iwaizumi lo notò, e lasciò che la sua bocca si piegasse in un sorriso compiaciuto prima di infilare di nuovo la lingua tra le labbra del re.

Le mani di Oikawa non tardarono a posarsi sul torso di Iwaizumi, iniziando a tracciare con i palmi delle dita i solchi che i suoi addominali formavano. Al cavaliere era mancato sentire le sue dita affusolate toccare ogni parte del suo corpo, e sapeva che per Oikawa era lo stesso; prima, nella sala del trono, aveva tentato di farlo, dimenticandosi per un attimo che l'armatura che indossava rendeva praticamente impossibile toccare qualsiasi parte del suo corpo. Ma adesso era qui, quasi del tutto nudo, e completamente a sua disposizione. E aveva intenzione di approfittarne il più possibile.

Iwaizumi sentì una delle mani del re sfiorare i suoi calzoncini, e subito dopo spingere il palmo contro la sua ormai completa erezione. Non riuscì a trattenere un forte gemito proprio sulla bocca di Oikawa, che si allontanò da lui solo per sorridergli soddisfatto. "E poi dici che non ti sono mancato."

Iwaizumi, in tutta risposta, abbassò i fianchi fino a schiacciare le loro erezioni l'una contro l'altra, e Oikawa ebbe la stessa reazione. "Non l'ho mai detto."

Il cavaliere fece per unire di nuovo le loro labbra, ma il re gli afferrò i capelli per impedirgli di abbassarsi di nuovo. "Iwa-chan, ti prego," gli disse, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. "Spogliami."

Sapeva perfettamente che era quello il suo punto debole: sentire il proprio re pregarlo di fare qualcosa. E a Oikawa non piaceva granché farlo, ma certe volte, per lo scopo del momento, non era poi così male.

Si aspettava di vedere di nuovo sul viso di Iwaizumi uno di quei sorrisini così rari, ma stavolta non gli diede questa soddisfazione. Si limitò a fissarlo per qualche momento, come per imprimere per bene nella sua testa quell'immagine, quindi si rimise seduto davanti a lui. Gli sfilò i lunghi stivali bianchi senza troppa difficoltà, quindi tornò verso il suo petto per potergli sfilare la calzamaglia blu. Aveva intenzione di completare l'operazione velocemente, senza nessuna azione superflua; ma non appena la liscia e rosea e perfetta pelle delle sue spalle fu scoperta, Iwaizumi non riuscì a trattenersi. Si abbassò con l'intento di baciare ogni centimetro di essa, partendo dall'incavo tra il collo e il mento, mentre con le mani continuava lentamente a sfilare l'indumento.

Oikawa lasciò che continuasse così, con quel ritmo lento ma tremendamente eccitante e inesorabile, gemendo ogni qual volta le labbra o la lingua del cavaliere toccavano un punto sensibile, finché, pochi minuti dopo, tutto il suo corpo non fu in bella vista davanti all'altro.

Iwaizumi lasciò che l'indumento cadesse a terra, quindi si fermò ad ammirare il capolavoro che giaceva davanti a lui, e che lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare. Oikawa Tooru, il sovrano più bello e potente del mondo, completamente nudo, le gambe aperte, il petto che si gonfiava ad un ritmo irregolare, le labbra rosee socchiuse, e, soprattutto, uno sguardo che non trasmetteva altro che la sua voglia di essere preso dal ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.

Ecco, era questo. Era questa l'immagine che Iwaizumi voleva ricordarsi prima di addormentarsi. E la parte migliore era che la serata era appena iniziata.

Il cavaliere posò una mano sull'addome del re, e stavolta fu lui a seguire con le dita i solchi che i suoi muscoli formavano sulla pelle. "Oikawa," sussurrò, come ipnotizzato. "Sei magnifico."

Oikawa si limitò a sorridere. Cercò di ricordare, ma era quasi sicuro che fossero passati parecchi anni dall'ultima volta che Iwaizumi si era permesso di fargli un complimento così apertamente. Non appena se ne rese completamente conto, sentì le sue guance scaldarsi e non riuscì a fare a meno di piegare la bocca in un piccolo, timido sorriso. Una reazione così sincera e allo stesso tempo così rara sul volto di Oikawa, come Iwaizumi ebbe l'occasione di notare.

Iwaizumi spostò di nuovo gli occhi dal viso al corpo di Oikawa, e lasciò vagare la sua mano ancora un po', finché non si fermò vicino al collo. A quel punto, la sua espressione si fece di nuovo avida e risoluta. Fino a pochi secondi prima era sembrato quasi insensibile rispetto a quello che accadeva all'esterno, come completamente rapito dall'immagine che aveva davanti, ma ora era evidente che non fosse accaduto niente del genere; era ancora completamente in sé, e, soprattutto, sapeva benissimo quello che voleva.

"Girati e appoggiati sulle ginocchia" disse ad Oikawa, e suonò quasi come un ordine.

Il re non se lo fece ripetere due volte. In un attimo, Iwaizumi si ritrovò finalmente ad avere una visuale sulla parte del corpo dell'altro che fino a quel momento gli era stata preclusa. Se c'era una domanda alla quale probabilmente non avrebbe mai trovato risposta, era come un semplice ragazzo potesse essere così perfetto, dalla testa ai piedi.

Iwaizumi appoggiò entrambi i palmi delle mani sulle natiche di Oikawa, prendendosi qualche attimo per palpare anche quella parte del suo corpo. Poco dopo, le usò per allontanarle l'una dall'altra, quindi si abbassò per leccare l'entrata di Oikawa.

"Ah!" esclamò il re, sorpreso. Quelle poche volte che Iwaizumi decideva di usare la bocca era una sensazione completamente diversa; così bagnata, così fresca, la saliva che riempiva ogni fessura...

In un attimo, la lingua del cavaliere iniziò a spingere verso l'interno di Oikawa, mentre le mani si spostarono per toccare la sua schiena, le sue costole, i suoi addominali. I movimenti di Iwaizumi lo stavano facendo sentire come se il suo corpo stesse venendo adorato come se fosse la reliquia più preziosa. E lui lo adorava; adorava sentirsi venerato, e lo eccitava da morire. "Iwa-chan, sì..."

Poteva sentire perfettamente l'organo dell'altro farsi strada sempre più profondamente dentro di lui, toccando ogni punto raggiungibile. Voltò la testa quanto bastò per poter vedere con i suoi occhi quello che stava succedendo; vedere il viso di Iwaizumi nascosto dietro il suo posteriore, la sua bocca che si muoveva contro la sua pelle, i suoi occhi scuri puntati su di lui.

Oikawa gemette, prima di distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo. Voleva di più, ed era già pronto per averlo.

Evidentemente, Iwaizumi se ne accorse, perché quella sensazione incredibile non durò quanto Oikawa avrebbe voluto. Pochi secondi dopo, infatti, la bocca del cavaliere si allontanò dal suo didietro.

"Oikawa" lo chiamò.

Il re si voltò, e non appena l'altro ragazzo entrò nel suo campo visivo si accorse che stava avvicinando l'indice e il medio della mano destra. Solo quando furono davanti al suo viso Oikawa capì le intenzioni di Iwaizumi, quindi si leccò le labbra prima di socchiuderle abbastanza da riuscire ad accoglierle entrambe. Richiuse la bocca intorno ad esse, quindi iniziò ad inumidirle con la lingua, e ben presto i suoi movimenti iniziarono a riprodurre fin troppo fedelmente quelli che faceva quando un'altra parte del corpo del cavaliere si trovava dentro la sua bocca. Alzò gli occhi e notò che il suo sguardo, come si aspettava, era puntato su di lui, e dalla sua espressione poteva capire benissimo che stava tentando disperatamente di non lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo dai movimenti di Oikawa. Il re, in risposta, mosse il bacino leggermente indietro, fino a schiacciarlo contro la parte anteriore di quello di Iwaizumi, e al minimo contatto il cavaliere decise di togliere le dita dalla bocca di Oikawa.

"Idiota," lo richiamò Iwaizumi, la voce più bassa di quello che avrebbe voluto. "Smettila di provocarmi, o potresti finire per non riuscire a camminare normalmente per una settimana." Appoggiò le due dita bagnate in corrispondenza della fessura di Oikawa, e il re non trattenne un piccolo gemito. "Di nuovo."

La mente di Oikawa si distraette per qualche attimo sui ricordi di un paio di anni prima, quando erano stati entrambi troppo sicuri della loro esperienza da essere un po' troppo avventati; ma quei pensieri non ebbero vita lunga, perché solo pochi secondi dopo il primo dito di Iwaizumi stava iniziando a farsi strada al suo interno. Lentamente, molto lentamente, lo infilò tutto, finché il resto della mano non toccò il suo didietro. Non appena si fermò, Oikawa ricomincò a respirare.

Iwaizumi trovò uno spazio tutt'altro che stretto, quindi non perse tempo ed iniziò a muovere il dito avanti e indietro, probabilmente più velocemente di quello che avrebbe dovuto; non che a Oikawa importasse, dato che era ansioso quanto lui di concludere questi estenuanti preliminari.

Dato che Iwaizumi non si decideva ad usare l'altra mano per alleviare almeno un po' la voglia che Oikawa sentiva nella parte anteriore delle sue gambe, quest'ultimo si mosse per farlo da sé; ma Iwaizumi se ne accorse subito, e con un veloce movimento della mano libera glielo impedì. "Non farlo," gli ordinò. Si abbassò su di lui e avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio. "Voglio che ti prepari senza essere toccato, così poi potrò divertirmi di più" gli sussurrò.

Oikawa emise un piccolo lamento, ma decise di arrendersi alla volontà dell'altro. Tornò a concentrarsi sui lenti movimenti del suo dito dentro di lui, e poco dopo iniziò a muovere leggermente il bacino a ritmo con esso. Iwaizumi non aspettava altro, e a quel punto non perse tempo ad aggiungere anche il secondo dito, e subito dopo a piegarle entrambe esattamente dove sapeva ormai da tempo trovarsi il punto più sensibile del re. Oikawa urlò di nuovo, quindi si aggrappò strettamente alle lenzuola del suo letto mentre Iwaizumi stimolava sempre più aggressivamente la sua prostata.

Pochi secondi dopo, la bocca di Iwaizumi tornò ad ansimare sull'orecchio dell'altro. "Oikawa, scusa, ma non ce la faccio più."

Oikawa piegò di poco la testa nella direzione del cavaliere. "Fallo, Iwa-chan" gli disse. Tentò di farlo suonare come un ordine, ma sembrò piuttosto l'ennesima supplica.

Iwaizumi emise un suono simile a un grugnito, prima di estrarre entrambe le dita dal didietro di Oikawa e sfilarsi i pantaloncini con un gesto veloce. Afferrò il suo pene, e decise che il liquido pre-eiaculazione che aveva emesso sarebbe stato più che sufficiente; insomma, avrebbe potuto infilare di nuovo le dita in bocca ad Oikawa, ma era al limite e sapeva che non avrebbe retto un secondo di più. Afferrò i fianchi dell'altro ragazzo e si posizionò alla sua entrata. Senza dire un'altra parola, iniziò a spingersi in avanti, e finalmente iniziò ad infilarlo lentamente dentro di lui. Non appena sentì l'interno di Oikawa stringersi intorno a lui, dalla sua gola salì un suono basso, simile a un gemito, ma decise di trattenersi. L'impulso di muovere i fianchi contro di lui era insopportabile, ma non aveva intenzione di arrendersi così presto.

Ma non avrebbe neanche aspettato più del necessario; non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Poco a poco, il suo pene arrivò a trovarsi completamente all'interno di Oikawa, i fianchi appoggiati alle natiche di quest'ultimo. Di nuovo, il re riprese a respirare solo dopo che Iwaizumi si fu fermato, anche se stavolta il sospiro fu molto più rumoroso e disperato di poco prima. Decise di rinunciare a stare appoggiato sulle mani e si lasciò cadere sugli avanbracci, la sensazione di avere Iwaizumi dentro di lui troppo intensa da permettergli di concentrare più forza di così nella parte anteriore del corpo.

"Oikawa..." gemette Iwaizumi, prima di affondare le unghie nelle sue cosce e iniziare muoversi fuori e dentro di lui ad un ritmo ancora piuttosto lento ma che si regolarizzava sempre di più ad ogni spinta.

Il re lasciò cadere la propria testa sul materasso, tra le braccia. "Sì, così..." gemette, tra un sospiro e l'altro. "Continua così, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi strinse i denti e piegò la testa indietro, e finalmente lasciò che il suo corpo inziasse a muoversi ad un ritmo più sostenuto. "Merda..." gemette.

Poco dopo, abbassò di nuovo gli occhi su Oikawa, che non si era mosso di un millimetro. Le sue dita erano ancora strette intorno alle lenzuola, e la sua faccia ancora affondata nel materasso mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano regolarmente dei "Sì!" e dei "Iwa-chan!" soffocati solo parzialmente dalla stoffa. Cazzo, avere una visuale così completa della sua schiena durante il sesso era sempre stato uno dei punti deboli per Iwaizumi - quella forma perfetta, i muscoli dorsali che si contraevano a ritmo con le sue spinte, il suo didietro che si muoveva in sincronia con il suo bacino - anche se, onestamente, quale parte del suo corpo non aveva questo effetto su di lui?

Ma non aveva intenzione di lasciare che finisse così presto. Si abbassò ancora una volta verso di lui. "Oikawa," lo chiamò. "Alzati di nuovo."

Riluttante, Oikawa fece come detto, e, non appena fu alla sua altezza, Iwaizumi morse la pelle della sua spalla. Il re allungò istintivamente il collo per lasciargli più spazio possibile, quindi inarcò la schiena per permettergli di continuare a spingersi dentro di lui il più comodamente possibile.

Iwaizumi, senza togliere la bocca dal suo collo, ricominciò a passare le mani lungo i fianchi del corpo di Oikawa, e si accorse ben presto della posizione che aveva assunto. Per la prima volta, desiderò poter vedere la scena dall'esterno, e il solo pensiero lo avvicinò pericolosamente al limite. Fu tentato di dire ad Oikawa quanto fosse sexy, ma gli aveva già fatto un complimento quel giorno e non aveva intenzione di sbottonarsi troppo; quindi, si limitò a continuare a leccare e mordere la sua spalla mantenendo un ritmo sempre più serrato poco più indietro.

Presto, l'unico scopo dell'accanimento che stava avendo sulla sua spalla era di tentare di concentrare la sua attenzione su qualcosa che non fosse l'imminente orgasmo che minacciava di far finire quel rapporto prima del previsto. Per fortuna, poco dopo Oikawa iniziò ad agitarsi sempre di più sotto di lui, i gemiti iniziarono a diventare veri e proprio lamenti, e Iwaizumi notò come le sue braccia stessero iniziando a tremare sotto il peso di entrambi. "Hajime!" urlò. "Non credi che sia ora di- ah!" disse, interrotto da una spinta particolarmente violenta del cavaliere.

In qualche modo, Iwaizumi riuscì a rimandare l'orgasmo anche dopo aver sentito Oikawa pronunciare il suo nome, quindi si sforzò per tornare a parlare nel suo orecchio. "Ora di fare cosa?" lo provocò.

Oikawa sospirò rumorosamente. "Sto per venire..."

Iwaizumi sapeva benissimo cosa intendeva, l'aveva già capito da un bel po', e non aspettava altro che questo. Non appena, subito dopo, l'interno di Oikawa si strinse pericolosamente intorno al suo pene, si rimise in ginocchio e con una mossa veloce si allontanò completamente da lui. Prima che il re potesse fare qualunque cosa, Iwaizumi afferrò i suoi fianchi e lo voltò fino a farlo coricare di nuovo sulla schiena, davanti a lui.

Oikawa fece per raggiungere istintivamente il suo stesso pene con le mani, ma Iwaizumi afferrò entrambi i suoi polsi e si abbassò verso di lui per intrappolarle contro al materasso, ai lati della sua testa. Il re lo guardò infastidito, quasi sofferente. "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi sorrise, nonostante lui fosse nella sua stessa situazione. "Ti lascerò venire," lo tranqullizzò, anche se per qualche motivo suonò più come una minaccia. "Ma sai cosa voglio in cambio."

Oikawa distolse lo sguardo dal suo e mise il broncio. "Quindi era questo quello che intendevi quando parlavi di "divertirti"?"

Iwaizumi avvicinò di nuovo la bocca all'orecchio dell'altro e ne morse il lobo. "Avanti, dillo."

In risposta, Oikawa allontanò lo sguardo ancora di più.

Iwaizumi non smise di sorridere, quindi iniziò a succhiare il lobo del suo orecchio. Lentamente, si spostò lungo la linea della sua mascella fino ad arrivare alla bocca. Invece di baciarlo, chiuse il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Alzò di poco la testa per poterlo guardare in faccia, e stavolta ritrovò il suo sguardo esasperato su di lui. "Ti odio così tanto, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi si spostò sul suo collo. "E' reciproco." Stando bene attento a tenere alto il bacino per non lasciar toccare le loro erezioni, cominciò a scendere lentamente lungo il suo corpo.

No, non di nuovo, pensò Oikawa. Aveva già sopportato quel tipo di provocazione quella sera, e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che accadesse di nuovo. Dall'altro lato, sapeva benissimo che Iwaizumi era nella sua stessa situazione, quindi aveva le stesse probabilità di arrendersi per primo.

Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui quando sentì la sua lingua bagnare uno dei suoi capezzoli. Una delle sue mani lasciò la presa sul suo polso, ed iniziò a muoversi finalmente verso il basso. Oikawa sorrise. In un attimo, le dita del cavaliere furono intorno al pene del re, esattamente alla base.

Oikawa aspettò, e aspettò ancora, e il suo sorriso iniziò progressivamente a spegnersi perché apparentemente Iwaizumi non aveva intenzione di iniziare a muovere la mano. E, al contrario, la sua bocca non sembrava avere intenzione di fermarsi, e ora si era spostata sul capezzolo destro. "Hajime..." gemette, quasi sofferente.

Il cavaliere alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. Posizionò la punta del proprio pene davanti all'entrata dell'altro, ma non si mosse. "Oikawa, voglio sentirti supplicare" disse senza troppi giri di parole. Oikawa lo fissò qualche attimo, mordendosi il labbro. Stazionò i piedi sul materasso e tentò di spingersi in avanti, concentrandosi sul punto in cui il pene di Iwaizumi sfiorava il suo didietro. Il cavaliere si spostò a sua volta, e, nonostante la sua espressione si fece disperata quanto quella del re, era deciso a non arrendersi. Puntò di nuovo gli occhi su quelli dell'altro. "Oikawa."

La mascella di Oikawa si irrigidì per qualche attimo, ma poi si arrese. Con la mano libera, afferrò i capelli dell'altro e gli alzò la testa abbastanza da poterlo guardare in faccia. "Hajime," disse, risoluto. "Ti prego, ti supplico, scopami!" disse finalmente, scandendo ogni sillaba dell'ultima parola.

Di nuovo, Iwaizumi si concesse qualche momento per essere sicuro di imprimere per bene quell'immagine nella sua testa. Poi, senza dire un'altra parola, posizionò meglio le ginocchia sotto le gambe divaricate dell'altro, quindi si spinse di nuovo dentro di lui.

Stavolta Oikawa urlò, per poi piegare la testa all'indietro e digrignare i denti in un tentativo di trattenersi da altre eventuali reazioni troppo plateali.

Il cavaliere riprese immediatamente il ritmo che aveva prima di fermarsi, con la differenza che ora anche la mano stretta intorno al pene del re stava tenendo esattamente lo stesso ritmo.

Dopo la sorpresa iniziale, Oikawa alzò lo sguardo verso Iwaizumi e si concentrò sui suoi continui cambiamenti d'espressione. "Hajime..." gemette, e il cavaliere abbassò finalmente di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.

I loro sguardi rimasero intrecciati per un attimo, finché Iwaizumi non si abbassò su di lui per avvicinare le labbra al suo collo. "Oikawa..." ansimò sulla sua pelle, mentre i suoi movimenti si facevano sempre più veloci e sicuri. Mentre la mano sinistra continuava il suo operato sul pene del re, la destra si posizionò sotto la sua schiena, guidandola mentre si inarcava in risposta di una sua spinta particolarmente efficace.

Oikawa infilò una mano tra i capelli neri dell'altro, mentre le unghie dell'altra affondavano nella carne della sua spalla, tentando disperatamente di scaricare la tensione che stava provando su un punto che non fosse la parte inferiore del suo corpo. Non funzionò.

"Hajime!" gridò buttando la testa indietro e chiudendo gli occhi. "Sì," gemette. "Sìsìsìsì!" continuò ad urlare, mentre si lasciava andare tra le mani di Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa..." disse Iwaizumi, mentre sentiva lo sperma dell'altro cadere sul suo petto ogni volta che lui muoveva la mano. "Sì, così..." gemette a sua volta chiudendo gli occhi e affodando i denti nella pelle del suo collo, intento a godersi la sensazione degli interni del re che si stringevano continuamente intorno a lui.

Oikawa si morse le labbra e strinse di nuovo le lenzuola tra le sue mani, dopo aver riportato lo sguardo sul cavaliere per poterlo osservare mentre cavalcava finalmente il suo orgasmo, ancora profondamente dentro di lui. Poteva sentire il suo liquido riempirlo così meravigliosamente, mentre dalla gola di Iwaizumi salivano suoni soffocati alternati a gemiti il cui suono poteva ricordare vagamente il nome di Oikawa. Gli era mancato poterlo guardare mentre abbassava la testa e chiudeva gli occhi per tentare di non mostrargli la sua espressione mentre veniva. Gli diceva sempre di non vergognarsi, che adorava vederlo in quello stato, ma evidentemente non aveva alcuna intenzione di ascoltarlo.

Alla fine, Iwaizumi, dopo aver ansimato per qualche secondo sul petto di Oikawa, si rimise lentamente a sedere, appoggiandosi di nuovo sul lenzuolo, prendendosi una pausa per poter riprendere fiato. Il suo pene era ancora per metà all'interno di Oikawa, ma nessuno dei due aveva la forza di muoversi più di così in quel momento: Oikawa sentiva tutto il corpo rigido, come se fare qualsiasi movimento, in quel momento, l'avrebbe portato a spezzarsi; Iwaizumi, invece, era a dir poco esausto.

Una volta che il respiro di entrambi assunse di nuovo il ritmo usuale, il cavaliere si decise finalmente ad allontanarsi dall'altro e a stendersi dall'altro lato del letto. Fissarono entrambi il soffitto per qualche secondo, finché Oikawa non decise di spostare lo sguardo verso l'altro ragazzo, alla sua destra. Iwaizumi lo percepì, e si voltò per guardarlo a sua volta. "Che c'è?" gli domandò dopo qualche secondo.

Oikawa aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse, come se avesse pensato a qualcos'altro. Cominciò a guardarsi intorno, fino a bloccare lo sguardo sul lenzuolo. "Fa freddo" rispose alla fine.

Iwaizumi valutò le sue parole, quindi si accorse che in effetti il gelo di quella notte di fine autunno stava iniziando a farsi sentire, ora che il calore che entrambi i loro corpi avevano generato si stava esaurendo. "Già" concordò.

Oikawa alzò le spalle. "Potrei scaldarci con la magia."

Iwaizumi gli mandò uno sguardo infastidito, troppo stanco per fare qualcosa di più. "Oikawa, lo sai che non-"

"Lo so, lo so," lo interruppe l'altro. "Non vuoi che usi la magia su di te" concluse. Appoggiò di nuovo le mani sul materasso, quindi sembrò decidersi. "E va bene."

Detto questo, alzò entrambe le mani, e all'improvviso le lenzuola iniziarono a muoversi da sole. Si smaterializzarono in corrispondenza dei corpi dei due ragazzi per potersi ritirare, quindi, con un'altra mossa delle mani, Oikawa le fece tornare normali e fece sì che coprissero entrambi. Subito dopo, le coperte piegate ai piedi del letto si mossero nello stesso modo.

Quando Oikawa ebbe finito, Iwaizumi si voltò verso di lui, lo stesso sguardo di poco prima dipinto sul volto.  
Il re lo guardò confuso. "Che c'è?" esclamò. "Non ho usato la magia su di te."

Iwaizumi sospirò, ma non disse niente. Era troppo stanco per ribattere, e probabilmente se non fosse stato per Oikawa avrebbe dormito senza coperte e senza vestiti tutta la notte. Chiuse gli occhi, già pronto ad addormentarsi, ma li riaprì non appena sentì le braccia di Oikawa circondargli il busto e il suo naso incastrarsi nell'incavo tra il collo e le spalle. "Potresti per favore accarezzarmi i capelli mentre ti addormenti?"

Iwaizumi circondò Oikawa con un braccio, mentre le dita dell'altra mano affondarono tra le ciocche castane dell'altro. Appoggiò il mento sulla sua fronte e richiuse gli occhi. "Il tuo bisogno di coccole dopo il sesso è irritante" gli comunicò mentre gli accarezzava delicatamente i capelli dietro la nuca.

"Sei così antipatico, Iwa-chan," ribatté l'altro. "A te non viene voglia di fare niente dopo aver fatto sesso?"

"Sì," rispose. "Dormire."

Non poteva vederlo, ma Iwaizumi sentì chiaramente le labbra di Oikawa, appoggiate sulla sua pelle, piegarsi in un sorriso. "Avanti, ammetti che non ti dispiace~"

Iwaizumi sbuffò, ma non smise di passare la mano tra i suoi capelli. Oikawa rise leggermente, quindi si rannicchiò ancora di più addosso all'altro.

Dopo qualche minuto, Iwaizumi decise di muovere il pollice verso il lato della testa di Oikawa, dimenticandosi che quelle sue odiose corna gli impedivano di farlo. "Odio le tue corna così tanto" commentò a bassa voce, nemmeno troppo sicuro che l'altro fosse ancora sveglio.

La conferma arrivò subito dopo, quando le labbra di Oikawa si piegarono di nuovo in un sorriso. "Com'è che disprezzi così tante cose di me eppure mi ami lo stesso così tanto?" rimandò.

Iwaizumi sospirò. "Non lo so, onestamente," rispose. "Se non sapessi per certo che non è così, penserei che mi hai fatto un incantesimo o qualche cazzata simile."

Oikawa lo strinse ancora di più a sé. "Non ho bisogno della magia con te."

Iwaizumi richiuse gli occhi. "Dormi, Oikawa."

"Va bene, Iwa-chan~"

 

***

 

Iwaizumi si agitò nel sonno fino a voltare il busto dall'altro lato e puntare lo sguardo verso la finestra. Dato che era già sul punto di svegliarsi, i raggi di un sole ormai alto sopra l'orizzonte passanti per il vetro della finestra non aiutarono. Tentò inconsciamente di ignorarli, ma pochi secondi dopo non riuscì ad impedire ai suoi occhi di socchiudersi. Gli ci volle qualche momento per capire che era sveglio, e qualche altro ancora per capire dove si trovava, e non appena successe si lasciò scappare un lungo sospiro. Si accorse velocemente che non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi tanto presto, quindi tanto valeva alzarsi e tormentare Oikawa finché non si fosse deciso a svegliarsi a sua volta.

Il cavaliere scostò le coperte e si alzò lentamente a sedere mentre si sfregava gli occhi. Quando spostò lo sguardo su Oikawa, si accorse che non aveva tolto le coperte solo a sé stesso. Fece per prenderle per sistemarle di nuovo sull'altro, ancora profondamente addormentato, ma poi decise che andava bene anche così.

Aveva sempre trovato strana e anche un po' inquietante l'idea di fissare gli altri mentre dormono, ma, suo malgrado, quella mattina si ritrovò a fare proprio quello.

Oikawa era coricato su un fianco, orientato verso il lato opposto rispetto a dove si trovava Iwaizumi, ancora completamente nudo. Più lo osservava, più la consapevolezza di trovarsi proprio lì, in quel momento, lo colpiva. Si era appena svegliato accanto a Tooru Oikawa, potente re stregone odiato da almeno metà degli abitanti del territorio che governava, che dormiva ancora come un sasso. Chiunque altro ne avrebbe approfittato per pugnalarlo a morte o qualcosa del genere per poi fare un colpo di stato e prendersi il controllo dell'intero regno.

Iwaizumi ne era ben consapevole, ma sapeva ancora meglio che l'idea di fare una cosa del genere non gli sarebbe mai passata per la testa. Questo perché era innamorato di lui, probabilmente. Non ne era completamente sicuro, e non l'aveva mai detto ad alta voce, ma immaginava non ci fosse nessun'altra spiegazione logica per quello che era accaduto tra loro nel corso degli anni.

Inoltre, sembrava così tranquillo e calmo e puro quando dormiva, completamente in contrasto con il suo vero carattere. Iwaizumi era partito con l'intenzione di infastidirlo fino a farlo alzare dal letto, ma ora l'unica cosa che voleva fare era stringerlo tra le sue braccia e accarezzarlo e baciargli la nuca fino a svegliarlo.

E non aveva altro modo di valutare quei desideri se non come "molesti".

Era sul punto di stendersi di nuovo dietro di lui quando sentì bussare alla porta della stanza. "Sua Maestà?" chiamò una voce femminile dall'altra parte. "Ho portato la colazione."

Oikawa mormorò qualcosa sulla linea di "ancora 5 minuti", quindi affondò ancora di più la testa nel cuscino. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, quindi si alzò dal letto, si infilò velocemente i calzoncini e andò verso la porta. Aveva riconosciuto la voce della donna, ed effettivamente una volta aperta la porta riconobbe vagamente la governante che aveva portato il vassoio di cibo, anche se non ricordava il suo nome. Si affacciò tentando di nascondere il resto del corpo, ancora mezzo nudo, dietro la porta, e non appena lei lo vide sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Sembrava sul punto di chiamare le guardie, ma poi, fortunatamente, sembrò riconoscerlo.

"Iwaizumi-san?" domandò.

Lui sorrise e annuì, non sapendo in che altro modo reagire.

"Oh!" esclamò lei. "Non sapevo foste tornati dalla spedizione. Vado subito a preparare qualcosa anche per lei."

Iwaizumi buttò un occhio al vassoio, notando velocemente come il cibo presente su di esso corrispondeva più o meno a quello che lui consumava in una settimana di colazioni. Alzò una mano verso la donna. "Non si preoccupi, è più che sufficiente."

"Beh, ma se il re-" tentò di ribattere lei, ma Iwaizumi afferrò il vassoio.

"Mi prendo io la responsabilità della reazione che potrebbe avere, grazie mille" si limitò a dirle con un sorriso.

Lei ricambiò, quindi lui prese il vassoio e richiuse la porta il più velocemente possibile. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso il letto, notò che Oikawa aveva finalmente riaperto gli occhi.

"Iwa-chan?" lo chiamò alzando la testa verso di lui, la voce ancora debole dopo il recente risveglio. "Sei già in piedi?"

Iwaizumi annuì mentre tornava verso di lui. "Già" rispose appoggiando il vassoio al tavolo a fianco al letto, quindi si sedette di nuovo.

Oikawa si passò una mano tra i capelli per spostare un paio di ciocche che gli erano ricadute sugli occhi. Sbadigliò, poi si guardò intorno per qualche attimo. "Da quanto sei sveglio?"

"Qualche minuto" rispose l'altro.

Il re si appoggiò sulle mani e si mise a sedere, poi si voltò verso Iwaizumi e gli rivolse un sorriso equivoco. "Quindi tu sei già in piedi da un bel po' e io, per qualche motivo, mi sono svegliato senza coperta addosso."

Iwaizumi si rese conto subito di ciò che Oikawa stava insinuando, più che altro perché non aveva tutti i torti. Distolse lo sguardo e fece il possibile per non arrossire. "Sta' zitto e mettiti qualcosa addosso."

Oikawa non perse il suo sorriso. Invece di fare come aveva detto Iwaizumi, si avvicinò a lui e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, mentre con la mano destra iniziò ad accarezzargli il braccio. "Mi è mancato svegliarmi vicino a te."

"Non succedeva tanto spesso nemmeno prima che partissi" gli fece notare Iwaizumi.

Oikawa ci pensò su per un attimo, mentre le sue dita iniziavano a sfiorare i solchi dei tricipiti dell'altro. "Allora dovremmo farlo succedere più spesso, non credi?"

Iwaizumi non disse niente. L'idea non gli dispiaceva per niente, ma non era ancora sicuro che quello che stavano facendo potesse essere considerato "giusto".

Oikawa continuò a muovere la mano sul suo braccio per qualche secondo, quindi si voltò per stampargli un bacio veloce sulla spalla. Fatto questo, si alzò dal letto.

"Dove vai?" gli domandò Iwaizumi, con un tono probabilmente più apprensivo di quello che avrebbe voluto.

"Vado a mettermi qualcosa," rispose il re. "Dato che apparentemente Iwa-chan è così sensibile alla nudità."

Iwaizumi ne approfittò per rivolgere un ultimo sguardo al suo didietro finché non fu coperto dai calzoncini. Mentre Oikawa tornava per sedersi di nuovo accanto a lui, si allungò per prendere il vassoio dal tavolo e posizionarlo sulle sue gambe.

"Colazione~" canticchiò Oikawa mentre si posizionava accanto all'amico. Osservò il contenuto del vassoio per qualche secondo, e perse il suo sorriso. "Iwa-chan, la cameriera non si è offerta di portare qualcosa anche per te?"

Iwaizumi lo guardò con disappunto. "Oikawa, questo è più di tutto ciò che mangio io in un paio di giorni," gli comunicò come se fosse ovvio. "Sarà più che sufficiente per entrambi."

"Oh," commentò Oikawa. "Davvero?"

Iwaizumi annuì, quindi prese in mano un croissant e lo spezzò in due.

"Beh," disse il re dopo averci pensato per qualche attimo. "Di certo non posso rinnegare i miei privilegi di sovrano, dopotutto."

Iwaizumi diede il primo morso, rimanendo zitto per qualche attimo per poterselo gustare. "Chissà perché, le persone che fanno la vita migliore sono sempre quelle con il carattere più di merda."

Oikawa prese l'altra metà del croissant dalla mano del cavaliere. "Stai parlando di qualcuno in particolare, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi lanciò un'occhiata all'altro ragazzo, solo per trovarsi davanti il suo classico sorriso innocente. Non riuscì a fare a meno di scuotere la testa e sorridere a sua volta.

Continuarono a mangiare la loro colazione in silenzio, finché nel vassoio non rimasero solo una fetta di torta e mezza bottiglia di latte. "Davvero mangi tutta questa roba la mattina?" domandò Iwaizumi mentre rimetteva il vassoio sul tavolo.

"No, non arrivo nemmeno a metà di solito," rispose lui, ottenendo in risposta uno sguardo confuso. "Se dovesse capitarmi di avere più fame del solito, avrei comunque abbastanza cibo a disposizione" spiegò.

L'espressione di Iwaizumi non cambiò, ma decise di non continuare la conversazione per preservare l'incolumità dei suoi nervi. Oikawa lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi si rannicchiò su di lui, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla e circondandogli il busto con un braccio. "Iwa-chan?"

"Mh?" rispose l'altro, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Cosa vuoi fare ora?" gli chiese.

Iwaizumi ci pensò su per qualche attimo. "Non lo so." Rimanere qui con te, in questa posizione, tutta la mattina, non sarebbe per niente male.

Oikawa alzò la testa e gli sorrise, quindi allungò di poco il collo per poter unire le loro labbra. La prima impressione di Iwaizumi fu che il re avesse voglia di fare molto di più che stare seduti e abbracciati; presto, però, si accorse che i baci che stava ricevendo non erano niente del genere. Erano casti e delicati, e Iwaizumi poteva ricordare davvero pochi momenti in cui Oikawa gli aveva riservato un trattamento simile.

E non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse.

Ci volle quasi un minuto perché il re decidesse di allontanarsi da lui, e Iwaizumi rimase sorpreso dalla mancanza che sentì quando quel contatto fu interrotto. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, finché il cavaliere non si decise a parlare. "Perché stamattina sei così appiccicoso?"

Si aspettava di vedere la bocca di Oikawa piegarsi in un broncio, forse di sentirsi chiamare "antipatico", ma non successe niente del genere. Invece, Oikawa rimase serio, e si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui. "Hai ragione," concordò. "Forse ho solo voglia di passare più tempo di qualità possibile con te prima di dover tornare alla mia vita di tutti i giorni."

Iwaizumi stava per chiedergli quanto terribile poteva essere fare il re, ma poi ricordò; era l'erede di una delle dinastie regali più odiate della storia, più che altro per colpa di quello che la sua famiglia aveva fatto in passato. Lui non aveva mai fatto niente di particolarmente malvagio, ma nemmeno di particolarmente buono, ed era prevedibile che buona parte del regno continuasse a non accettare la sua presenza sul trono. Diavolo, proprio adesso era in corso una rivolta contro di lui, anche se non aveva ancora chiaro quanto fosse seria la situazione. Probabilmente non si meritava tutto questo, e probabilmente per lui non era facile affrontarlo, fosse anche solo pensare di farlo.

Iwaizumi si accorse di essere rimasto zitto per troppo tempo solo quando lo sguardo di Oikawa si posò ancora su di lui. I grandi occhi dalle sfumature cremisi lo osservarono per qualche attimo. "Sembri stanco, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rimase sorpreso per un attimo dall'improvviso cambio di argomento, ma si accorse velocemente che non aveva tutti i torti. Anche se durante la colazione si era sentito piuttosto sveglio, ora gli occhi avevano ricominciato ad appesantirsi, e immaginava che dormire un altro po' non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente. "In effetti sì."

"Puoi dormire ancora un po', se ti va" offrì Oikawa.

"Qui?" domandò Iwaizumi, sorpreso. Si era già sentito in colpa verso gli altri cavalieri per aver avuto la possibilità di passare la prima notte dopo il loro ritorno nel comodo letto del re, ed ora non poteva certo rimanere lì a poltrire mentre gli altri tornavano al lavoro. "No, credo sia meglio che torni-"

"Manderò qualcuno a dire anche agli altri cavalieri di prendersi un giorno di pausa," chiarì Oikawa. "E' il minimo dopo aver passato tre mesi fuori."

Iwaizumi, che si era già mosso per potersi alzare, tornò ad appoggiarsi alla testiera del letto. "E va bene," si arrese. "Ma fallo davvero."

Oikawa alzò una mano. "Te lo prometto." Lo osservò per qualche secondo mentre si muoveva lentamente per riprendere le coperte. "E io che avevo intenzione di divertirmi ancora un po' con te prima che la mattina finisse."

Iwaizumi alzò di nuovo gli occhi verso di lui. "Mi dispiace, Oikawa" si scusò. L'espressione dell'altro non gli diede altra scelta che avvicinarsi per concedergli un altro paio di baci.

"Non fa niente," rispose il re non appena si furono staccati di nuovo. "Ora che sei tornato avremo altre occasioni per incontrarci."

Iwaizumi ci pensò su per un attimo, e si rese conto che l'idea di continuare a vedere Oikawa, addirittura più spesso di come faceva solitamente, non gli andava ancora del tutto a genio. Ma quello non era di certo il momento giusto per parlane. "Sì, certo" disse alla fine.

Tirò le coperte su di sé e si coricò su un fianco, la schiena rivolta verso Oikawa. Subito dopo, sentì le dita affusolate del re tra i suoi capelli, così chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò sotto quel tocco. Si chiese se Oikawa avesse qualche intenzione di coricarsi di nuovo insieme a lui o se avesse subito delle faccende da sbrigare, ma si addormentò troppo presto per scoprirlo.

 

***

 

Questa volta, Iwaizumi non fu svegliato dal sole quanto più dai continui rumori che Oikawa stava facendo in giro per stanza. Impiegò qualche minuto per svegliarsi completamente, e quando successe gli ci volle ancora qualche momento per rendersi conto di dove si trovasse. Non era sicuro di che ore fossero, ma non appena alzò la testa per guardarsi intorno capì che aveva probabilmente dormito più del dovuto. Si fregò gli occhi, quindi notò la presenza di Oikawa a pochi metri di distanza dal letto. Era in piedi davanti allo specchio, già completamente vestito, e tre o quattro mantelli di colori diversi gli volavano attorno. Iwaizumi immaginò che se li stesse provando, per qualche motivo.

"Passare ore a provarsi vestiti rientra nei tuoi importanti doveri di sovrano?" gli domandò mentre si metteva seduto.

"Iwa-chan!" esclamò Oikawa rivolgendogli un largo sorriso attraverso lo specchio. Si girò verso di lui. "Ti sei svegliato, finalmente!~" Afferrò un lembo del mantello bianco che aveva addosso in quel momento e lo mostrò ad Iwaizumi. "Un sovrano deve sempre presentarsi al meglio," puntualizzò. "Che ne dici di questo colore?"

Iwaizumi lo osservò per qualche attimo. "Non è male," rispose, ma poi notò che i suoi stivali erano dello stesso colore. "Ma visto da dietro il tuo abbigliamento sarebbe completamente bianco, ed è un colore troppo puro per te."

Oikawa mise il broncio e tornò a voltarsi verso lo specchio. "Sei sempre così antipatico" lo accusò. Si tolse il mantello bianco, quindi riprovò con quello blu scuro. "Ma forse hai ragione."

Iwaizumi si appoggiò sulle mani e continuò a guardarlo per qualche minuto mentre decideva cosa mettersi. Dato che era già completamente vestito, probabilmente l'intenzione di "divertirsi ancora un po'" non ce l'aveva più, quindi pensò che anche per lui fosse il momento di andarsene. Immaginò per un attimo di tornare alla sua casetta monolocale e di riprendere la sua routine di sempre. Dato che il regno non vedeva una guerra da ormai parecchi decenni, il suo di cavaliere era piuttosto solo un titolo. Ovviamente sarebbe stato compito suo, come degli altri cavalieri, proteggere il castello e il proprio re se qualcosa del genere fosse accaduto, ma finora non ce n'era stato nemmeno lontanamente bisogno. Per questo, aveva passato ogni giornata degli ultimi anni allenandosi e aiutando occasionalmente i servi che si occupavano dei raccolti, contando che la sua famiglia aveva origini contadine - quest'ultima cosa non rientrava nei suoi compiti, ma non gli dispiaceva farlo e funzionava pur sempre come scusa per evitare il più possibile le attenzioni di Oikawa.

Il suo sguardo cadde di nuovo sull'espressione di Oikawa attraverso lo specchio, e lo trovò decisamente più serio di come si aspettava. Aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto, come se stesse ancora riflettendo su quale mantello sarebbe stato meglio indossare quel giorno, ma diventò evidente che ormai non fosse più così quando notò che tutti quelli che poco prima stavano fluttuando intorno a lui ora giacevano sul pavimento.

"Oikawa?" lo chiamò, e l'altro ragazzo sembrò tornare in sé. Ricambiò il suo sguardo attraverso lo specchio, ma non disse niente. "Che ne dici di chiarirmi un po' le idee su questa presunta rivolta segreta che si sta tramando contro di te?" gli domandò.

Oikawa sospirò. "Iwa-chan, ti ho detto che non-"

"Non ricominciare a dire che non è una faccenda di mia competenza," lo interruppe Iwaizumi. "Non so se lo fai solo perché non vuoi vedermi combattere o se credi davvero che non sia in grado di affrontare la situazione, ma ti ricordo che sono un cavaliere; diamine, il mio lavoro dovrebbe essere quello di proteggerti e non so nemmeno quanto grave è la situazione. Ieri l'hai liquidata come se niente fosse, ma è evidente che qualcosa ti preoccupa e ci metterei la mano sul fuoco che si tratta proprio di questo."

Oikawa abbassò lo sguardo per qualche momento, poi si voltò verso l'amico, ancora seduto sul letto. "E' questo il punto, nemmeno io so quanto grave sia la situazione," confessò. "So solo che si tratta di qualche eroe della gilda di Karasuno, e sembra che con loro ci sia anche almeno un mago di Nekoma."

"Oh, merda" commentò Iwaizumi.

"Lo so," concordò il re. "Ma da quello che so sono tutti più giovani di noi e sono partiti senza alcun supporto, quindi non dovrebbero essere particolarmente pericolosi. Dobbiamo solo... stare all'erta."

"Sono due gilde potenti, in ogni caso" rifletté Iwaizumi portandosi una mano al mento.

Oikawa sbuffò. "Nekoma, forse," disse. "Ma è già da molto tempo che Karasuno ha perso i suoi membri migliori."

"Se sono giovani, addirittura più di noi, significa che sono entrati da poco," notò. "Non sai che tipo di capacità possono avere."

Oikawa liquidò il suo commento con un gesto della mano. "Ad ogni modo dovrei ricevere degli aggiornamenti proprio stamattina, quindi aspettiamo notizie prima di continuare questo discorso."

Iwaizumi annuì; non aveva tutti i torti. Era sul punto di lasciar cadere la conversazione, ma poi si rese conto di una cosa. "Oh, intendi che stamattina incontrerai la tua fonte?" gli domandò. "Posso incontrarla anch'io?"

Oikawa alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dall'improvvisa richiesta. "Ehm, non credo che sarebbe una buona idea."

"Cosa?" domandò Iwaizumi, confuso. "E perché?"

"Ecco..." inziò Oikawa. "Non so se tu-"

Le parole del re furono interrotte da un suono sordo, proveniente da un punto indistinto nei pressi di uno degli angoli della stanza. Oikawa voltò lo sguardo verso la fonte di quel suono, come se sapesse esattamente il punto esatto dal quale proveniva nonostante non fosse ancora successo niente, mentre gli occhi di Iwaizumi vagarono ovunque finché nell'angolo adiacente alla porta non comparve effettivamente qualcosa. Non appena lo notò, aggrottò le sopracciglia cercando di vederlo bene, ma tempo qualche attimo e il piccolo puntino si trasformò in una specie di... portale?

Iwaizumi non era particolarmente esperto di queste cose - non che volesse esserlo - ma credeva di aver visto Oikawa usare una cosa del genere qualche volta. All'improvviso, la luce dalle sfumature viola iniziò ad assumere la forma di una silhouette, e, prima che Iwaizumi potesse sbattere di nuovo le palpebre, un uomo comparve al loro cospetto.

O meglio... un ragazzo? Era considerevolmente più alto di entrambi, ma osservandolo meglio doveva avere circa la loro età. Indossava una calzamaglia nera e degli stivali marroni, e una tunica rosso fuoco gli ricadeva sulle spalle per arrivare fino alle caviglie, ricordando vagamente i mantelli di Oikawa. Dato che suo viso era voltato verso Oikawa, Iwaizumi poteva vedere solo il suo profilo, dal lato in cui la sua frangia corvina era puntata verso l'alto in maniera pressoché snaturata. Oh, e appena sotto quella singolare acconciatura aveva un paio di corna, e il primo pensiero di Iwaizumi fu che dovesse essere un qualche parente di Oikawa di cui lui non sapeva niente.

Oikawa incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Non ti ha mai detto nessuno che è maleducato entrare nelle stanze degli altri senza chiedere il permesso?"

"Scusa, Oikawa," disse il ragazzo senza troppi giri di parole mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lui, ignorando le parole del re. "Ma la barriera di Kenma è ancora troppo potente per riuscire a spezzarla da solo" gli comunicò alzando le mani in segno di rassegnazione.

Oikawa abbassò lo sguardo, ma annuì. "Allora immagino che non abbia altra scelta che venire con te, la prossima volta."

Cosa? Andare dove?

"Beh," commentò l'altro stregone. "Se davvero hai intenzione di esporti così, fai pure."

Doveva essere lui la fonte, allora. Oppure una delle fonti. Fatto sta che Iwaizumi non aveva alcuna voglia di fare i conti con un altro stregone, soprattutto perché l'unico che conosceva già era già abbastanza complicato da gestire, ma anche perché in quel momento si trovava mezzo nudo e sopra il letto di uno dei due interessati. Evidentemente, anche Oikawa sembrava contrario all'idea di farli incontrare, e stava cercando di non mandare nessuno sguardo in direzione del cavaliere. Così Iwaizumi approfittò dell'angolo buio in cui si trovava e si rannicchiò su sé stesso senza fare rumore, sperando che lo strano tipo se ne andasse senza notarlo.

Oikawa appoggiò una mano al tavolo presente accanto allo specchio, e sembrò riflettere per un attimo. "Però non c'è nessun altro modo di farlo, o sbaglio?"

"Già, ma sarebbe meglio aspettare fino a quando saremo sicuri che saremmo effettivamente in grado di fronteggiare Kenma insieme, oppure non avremmo nessuna via di scampo."

"E' ovvio che ci riusciremmo insieme, Kuroo," rispose Oikawa. "Appartengo a una delle famiglie di stregoni più potente del mondo, probabilmente ci riuscirei anche da solo." Iwaizumi alzò istintivamente gli occhi al cielo. "E in ogni caso non abbiamo alcun modo di scoprirlo a parte provarci."

"Merda, Oikawa," rimandò Kuroo. "Da quanto avrai scoperto i tuoi poteri? Due anni? Non hai nemmeno mai ricevuto un addestramento serio, quindi non puoi sapere fin dove puoi arrivare. Un mago cresciuto alla gilda di Nekoma, anche se giovane, non è da sottovalutare."

"No, ma so qual è il mio potenziale," puntualizzò Oikawa. "E comunque sono quattro gli anni. Quasi."

Kuroo lo osservò per un attimo, come per tentare di trovare delle parole che sarebbero riuscite a fargli abbassare la cresta, e Iwaizumi si sentì stranamente in sintonia con il nuovo individuo. "Ascolta, non sarei venuto qui se non fosse nel mio interesse fare il possibile per prevenire un possibile attacco contro di te, quindi lascia fare a me finché la situazione non diventa seria." Oikawa alzò un sopracciglio. Kuroo scosse la testa. "Non te lo chiederò "per favore"."

Oikawa sospirò. "E va bene," si arrese. "Ma se i risultati non arrivano in poco tempo, seguiremo il mio piano."

"Se si può chiamare piano..." commentò Kuroo a bassa voce.

Oikawa incrociò le braccia sul petto e rizzò il busto. Doveva essere difficile tentare di imporre la propria autorità su un individuo così imponente. "Hai altro da dire?"

"Oh," rifletté Kuroo. "Oh!" esclamò poco dopo. "Sì, a dire il vero, anche se non ne sono sicuro al 100%. Ecco, mentre cercavo di individuare la barriera di Kenma, credo di aver visto un monaco guerriero della gilda di Dateko nel bosco, ma l'ho perso poco dopo, e sono quasi sicuro che sia scomparso all'interno di essa."

Oikawa rimase a bocca aperta, e Iwaizumi ebbe la stessa reazione. "Vuoi dire che potrebbe far parte anche lui del gruppo di ribelli?"

Kuroo annuì. "Ed era anche bello grosso."

"Cazzo" esclamò Iwaizumi senza riflettere, e, nonostante l'avesse detto a bassa voce, il silenzio della stanza permise a entrambi gli altri presenti di sentirlo chiaramente.

Si mise una mano sulla bocca, ma entrambi si erano già voltati verso di lui. Non appena Kuroo lo notò, la sua bocca iniziò a piegarsi in un sorriso, e Oikawa si mise una mano sulla fronte.

"Bene, bene, bene," commentò lo stregone facendo qualche passo verso il letto. "Ma guarda, non ti avevo proprio notato in quell'angolino buio."

Iwaizumi abbassò la mano, e si arrese agli eventi. "Già," confermò. "Credo fosse quello l'obiettivo" aggiunse mandando un'occhiata a Oikawa.

Kuroo appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. "Beh, a questo punto tanto vale presentarci. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?"

Oikawa fece qualche passo avanti per posizionarsi tra i due. "Lui è Hajime Iwaizumi, primo cavaliere della gilda di Aoba." Era sul punto di rivolgersi a Iwaizumi, ma Kuroo lo precedette.

"Mi state dicendo che il Grande Re e il suo primo cavaliere fanno sesso?" concluse, entusiasta. "Accidenti, è così sexy."

Oikawa lo ignorò e si voltò verso Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, lui è Tetsurou Kuroo, ed è uno stregone come me... credo."

Kuroo alzò le spalle. "Diciamo di sì," commentò, poi tornò a concentrarsi su Iwaizumi. "Lo sai, era da un po' che avevo voglia di incontrare qualcuno dei cavalieri di Oikawa, ma non immaginavo certo che sarebbe successo così."

"Non dirlo a me" dissero all'unisono gli altri due. Iwaizumi valutò per un attimo se sarebbe stato meglio alzarsi e mettersi qualcosa addosso, ma a) sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante e b) gli unici vestiti che aveva lì al castello erano la sua armatura, e per quanto ne sapeva si trovava ancora nel bagno di Oikawa.

Lo stregone tornò a guardare Oikawa. "Non credevo ti interessassero queste cose, Grande Re."

Oikawa notò subito qualcosa nello sguardo di Kuroo, e gli rivolse uno sguardo austero. "Se ti azzardi a chiedermi di fare una cosa a tre ti butto fuori."

Kuroo finse di offendersi. "Ti sembro il tipo da pensare a queste cose?"

Oikawa non disse niente.

Kuroo sorrise. "Sì, non sarebbe male," confessò. "Ma per ora il mio cuore appartiene a qualcun altro."

Lo sguardo di Oikawa si fece improvvisamente più morbido. "Davvero?" gli domandò. "Che cosa dolce!" Kuroo sorrise, fiero di sé stesso. Oikawa si voltò verso Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, perché non provi anche tu ad essere un po' più romantico?"

"Lo sono già fin troppo, trattandosi di te."

Oikawa mise il broncio, ma non ribatté. Invece, si voltò verso Kuroo. "In ogni caso, ora vi siete conosciuti, siete entrambi soddisfatti, è ora di salutarvi."

"Sì, credo tu abbia ragione," concordò Kuroo. "E' stato un piacere, primo cavaliere" lo salutò con un piccolo inchino, prima di sparire di nuovo nella nube viola.

"Già, anche per me" ricambiò Iwaizumi con un gesto della mano, anche se non era sicuro che l'avesse sentito.

Oikawa tenne lo sguardo basso per qualche secondo, e quando lo puntò su Iwaizumi stava sorridendo. "Hai conosciuto la mia fonte," gli disse. "Contento adesso?"

"Sì, a dire il vero," rispose il cavaliere mentre scendeva dal letto. "Voglio dire, avrei preferito succedesse in altre circostanze, ma almeno ora ho capito come stanno le cose."

Oikawa non disse niente, e assunse uno sguardo pensieroso.

Iwaizumi esitò per qualche attimo. "In ogni caso," disse, in un vago tentativo di cambiare discorso. "Credevo che la tua famiglia fosse l'unica di discendenza maledetta, quindi perché anche lui si definisce uno stregone?"

"Oh, no," contestò Oikawa con un gesto della mano. "Insomma, qui ad Aoba sono l'unico, ma nel territorio di Nekoma, dove abitano perlopiù maghi, credo ce ne siano molti di più. La mia famiglia è la più potente, in ogni caso."

Iwaizumi annuì. Sì, si stava vantando, ma alla fin fine era la verità. "E comunque, la faccenda sembra pericolosa."

Oikawa tornò serio. "Sì, lo so," replicò. "E credo sia meglio agire subito, altrimenti-"

"Oikawa," lo interruppe Iwaizumi. "Devo dare ragione a quel Kuroo su questo; non ha senso che tu prenda parte attiva finché non sarà strettamente necessario. Non possiamo rischiare di essere sconfitti quando tu sei con noi, e, dato che da quello che ho capito si tratta di almeno tre gilde diverse, non sappiamo nemmeno quanti siano e che tipo di capacità abbiano. Sarebbe troppo avventato, e sopprattutto pericoloso."

Oikawa spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo, e piegò leggermente la testa di lato. "Mi piace quando ti preoccupi per me."

Iwaizumi distolse lo sguardo, cercando di ignorare il sorriso che si era dipinto sul viso dell'altro. "Sto solo cercando di fare il mio lavoro."

"Certo, Iwa-chan~" rispose Oikawa, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo da lui per concentrarsi ancora sui mantelli, che ora dovevano essere sistemati.

Iwaizumi rimase zitto per qualche attimo, cercando di riordinare tutte le informazioni che aveva ricevuto tra la sera prima e quella stessa mattina, finché non si rese conto che aveva dormito lì tutta la mattina. "A proposito di lavoro," iniziò. "Che ore sono?"

"Circa le 13, credo."

"Cosa?!" esclamò il cavaliere. "Non posso credere di essere rimasto qui tutta la mattina, devo tornare subito a casa."

"Cosa? Perché?" domandò Oikawa confuso. "Ho detto anche agli altri cavalieri di prendersi un giorno di pausa, non c'è bisogno che torni subito."

"D'accordo, ma non ho intenzione di passare tutto il giorno qui," gli ricordò Iwaizumi. "Sono già rimasto fin troppo, e tu hai altro di cui occuparti."

"Puoi rimanere qui a mangiare prima di tornare a casa, se ti va~"

"Oikawa."

"Va bene, va bene," si arrese l'altro alzando le mani. "Sei troppo onesto, secondo me."

"No, il problema è che non lo sono abbastanza," commentò Iwaizumi. "Senti, la mia armatura è ancora nel tuo bagno?"

"Oh, sì" commentò Oikawa, quindi alzò una mano e la puntò verso i piedi del letto, dove alcuni secondi dopo comparvero tutti i pezzi dell'armatura di Iwaizumi, posizionati esattamente nello stesso modo in cui lui li aveva lasciati la sera prima.

Iwaizumi alzò le sopracciglia, ma non contestò. "Devo ammettere che ogni tanto la tua magia è utile" disse mentre si avvicinava al letto per raccogliere l'armatura.

"Aspetta!" esclamò Oikawa, e Iwaizumi obbedì. Il re fece qualche passo e lo raggiunse, prima di appoggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi e avvicinarsi abbastanza per poterlo baciare. Il cavaliere ricambiò con piacere, infilando una mano tra i capelli del re. Quest'ultimo spostò le dita tra gli addominali e i fianchi dell'altro per qualche secondo, per poi infilarle entrambe tra i suoi capelli per potergli stampare un ultimo, lungo bacio.

Quando si staccarono, abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Credi che tornerai presto?"

Iwaizumi sospirò. "Lo sai, il ruolo del fidanzato amorevole non ti si addice per niente."

Oikawa rimase a bocca aperta. "Non è un ruolo!" contestò, mentre Iwaizumi si allontanava per raccogliere la sua armatura. "Sono davvero così!"

Il cavaliere rise leggermente. "A volte mi sembra solo di essere il tuo giocattolino erotico."

Oikawa incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Sai che non è così."

Iwaizumi si alzò di nuovo in piedi. "Sì, lo so." Si avvicinò a lui e gli stampò un altro veloce bacio, prima di avviarsi verso la porta. "Decidi tu quando vederci," gli disse. "Tanto lo fai sempre. Basta che non sia troppo presto."

Oikawa alzò le spalle. "D'accordo." Rimase zitto per qualche attimo. "Ah, e, per favore, non parlare di quello che sta succedendo agli altri cavalieri."

"Non l'avrei fatto," replicò Iwaizumi. "Ciao, Oikawa" lo salutò subito dopo.

"Ci vediamo, Iwa-chan~" ricambiò Oikawa, prima che la porta della sua stanza si richiudesse davanti a lui.

 

***

 

Il resto della giornata passò in modo fin troppo tranquillo per Iwaizumi, e per una volta fu rilassante non dover sottostare ad alcun impegno prefissato. La routine di sempre non gli dispiaceva, ma gli serviva una giornata così dopo tutto quello che era successo.

Dopo essere tornato a casa e aver mangiato un po' degli avanzi del viaggio, uscì per sedersi sotto la sua finestra, con l'intento di rilassarsi ma anche di salutare chiunque tra i suoi conoscenti fosse passato di lì, dopo non averli visti per così tante settimane. Immaginò che gli altri cavalieri avessero voluto approfittare dell'occasione per dormire tutto il giorno, dato che tutte le capanne intorno alla sua erano serrate.

O meglio, tutte a parte una. Quando spostò lo sguardo su quella a fianco alla propria, quella di Kunimi, notò che tutte le finestre erano aperte. Con la coda dell'occhio gli sembrò di notare un movimento in corrispondenza della porta, così si sporse in avanti per vedere meglio. "Kunimi?" chiamò, e sentì la porta scricchiolare. Sospirò. "Kunimi, avanti" insistette.

Qualche secondo dopo, la porta scricchiolò ancora, e parte della testa dell'altro cavaliere spuntò da dietro la soglia. Sembrò voler controllare se Iwaizumi stesse ancora guardando nella sua direzione, e quando appurò che era così non ebbe altra scelta che uscire allo scoperto.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" gli domandò Iwaizumi, mentre Kunimi faceva qualche passo nella sua direzione. D'accordo, era consapevole di essere stato lui a volerlo avvicinare, ma gli era sembrato che fosse interessato per qualche motivo a quello che stava facendo, e in ogni caso aveva voglia di avere una conversazione ragionevole dopo aver passato tante ore con Oikawa.

"No, non proprio," rispose l'altro una volta che fu in piedi vicino a lui. "Sono solo... curioso riguardo una cosa."

Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia. "E si tratta?" rimandò mentre avvicinava una delle ginocchia al petto per potervici appoggiare il braccio.

"E' solo che..." iniziò Kunimi, ma richiuse la bocca subito dopo. "No, non fa niente."

"Kunimi," lo chiamò di nuovo. "Dimmi pure. Sono qui per questo." Stava quasi sperando che la richiesta del cavaliere più giovane fosse in qualche modo legata al lavoro, ma visto il disagio che sembrava stare provando capì che probabilmente si trattava di tutt'altro.

"E va bene" ribatté Kunimi. Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena, ancora in piedi a pochi metri da Iwaizumi. "So che probabilmente non mi riguarda, e se non vorrai parlarne con me lo capirò, ma... tu e il re Oikawa avete una specie di... ehm... relazione?"

Iwaizumi si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, e Kunimi si preoccupò di aver detto qualcosa di inopportuno. Il primo cavaliere alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. "E te ne sei accorto solo adesso?"

Kunimi si rilassò. "Beh, no, avevo già iniziato a sospettarlo poche settimane prima che partiste per la spedizione," confessò. "Più che altro per via di Hanamaki-san e Matsukawa-san. E comunque sono arrivato qui da poco, ho avuto poco tempo per capire come stavano le cose."

Iwaizumi annuì. "Sì, io e Oikawa abbiamo una relazione," disse, rispondendo alla domanda di poco prima. "Non so di preciso di che tipo sia, ma la si può definire così."

Kunimi abbassò lo sguardo. "Da quanto tempo?"

Iwaizumi rimase interdetto da questa domanda, più che altro perché non aveva mai tenuto conto di cose come queste. Non era una cosa che avevano deciso, era successa e basta. Lui e Oikawa si conoscevano da quando erano molto piccoli, e gli bastava quello. Ci pensò su per qualche attimo. "Sette anni, credo?" rispose alla fine. "Forse otto."

Kunimi alzò le sopracciglia, rompendo finalmente la costante della sua espressione. "E' tanto tempo" commentò.

Iwaizumi alzò le spalle.

Kunimi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. Aveva paura che fare altre domande sarebbe stato maleducato, ma il cavaliere più anziano non sembrava essere infastidito. Tutto il contrario, a dire il vero. "Ma..." iniziò, facendo una pausa per tentare di trovare le parole giuste. Iwaizumi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, in attesa. "Voglio dire, solitamente ogni re, prima o poi, sceglie una regina, giusto?"

"La maggior parte delle volte, sì."

"Perciò... come dovrebbe continuare quello che avete insieme? Vi sposerete e diventerai sovrano anche tu o prima o poi il re troverà una ragazza?"

Iwaizumi alzò le mani. "Merda, Kunimi, non esagerare," esclamò. "Stai prendendo la questione troppo seriamente. In questo momento, è assolutamente l'ultimo pensiero che potrebbe passarmi per la testa, e sono certo che per Oikawa sia la stessa cosa." L'altro cavaliere non perse il suo sguardo curioso, così Iwaizumi continuò. "A dire il vero, i suoi genitori avevano sempre insistito molto affinché trovasse una potenziale regina al più presto, ma da quando sono morti ha messo completamente da parte questa idea. Oh, e io non lo sposerei nemmeno se me lo chiedesse in ginocchio baciandomi i piedi. Il mio ruolo di cavaliere mi va più che bene e non ho intenzione di prendermi una responsabilità simile. Non so nemmeno se sia permesso, a pensarci bene."

Kunimi ascoltò attentamente ogni parola, poi annuì. "Se non sono inopportuno," cominciò. "Da come ne parli non sembri tenere a lui tanto da starci insieme per otto anni."

Iwaizumi rise di nuovo. "Eppure sono ancora qui," rispose, con una punta di rassegnazione nella voce. "E credimi, l'ho sopportato per molto più di otto anni."

Kunimi esitò per qualche attimo, poi alzò le spalle. "Beh, la vita è la tua."

Iwaizumi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, la bocca piegata in un piccolo sorriso. Non aveva ancora avuto modo di conoscere bene Kunimi dato che era arrivato alla gilda solo poco prima della loro partenza per la spedizione. Da quello che aveva potuto osservare, gli era sempre sembrato molto tranquillo e passivo, ma evidentemente non era del tutto vero; aveva un bel caratterino. Aveva pensato che, tra i due nuovi arrivati, fosse Kindaichi quello più spiagliato, ma probabilmente era proprio quest'ultimo a farsi trascinare dall'amico.

"Piuttosto, Kunimi," cominciò Iwaizumi, ottenendo subito lo sguardo dell'altro. "A voi va bene questa situazione? Voglio dire, io e Oikawa?"

Kunimi ci pensò per qualche attimo, poi alzò le spalle. "Immagino di sì," rispose alla fine. "Insomma, ho notato che sei rientrato qui solo poco fa, quindi immagino che tu abbia passato la notte al castello, e in effetti non è molto equo; allo stesso tempo, ho la sensazione che non avremmo ottenuto questa giornata libera se non fosse stato per te, quindi direi che i vantaggi sono la cosa più importante."

Iwaizumi non ci aveva mai pensato in questo senso. In effetti aveva ragione: avere la fortuna di poter sfruttare un rapporto così intimo tra un cavaliere e un re non proprio sempre trattabile non era certo scontato. "Già, hai ragione," concordò Iwaizumi. "Lo sai, da quando Oikawa è diventato re ho spesso tentato di convincerlo a mantenere le distanze per paura di sembrare in cerca di favoritismi - non ho avuto molto successo, come puoi intuire - ma a questo punto credo non ce ne sia più bisogno."

Kunimi distolse lo sguardo. "No, infatti," confermò. "E credo di parlare anche a nome di tutti gli altri quando lo dico. Voglio dire, è evidente che ti tratta in modo diverso rispetto a noi, ma non credo ci sia niente che possiamo fare per evitarlo, giusto? Come hai detto tu, finché non ottieni troppi privilegi rispetto a noi non ha senso tentare di evitarlo."

Iwaizumi lo fissò per qualche attimo. Stava iniziando a sentirsi incredibilmente meglio riguardo a quello che stava facendo e che aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni. Non aveva mai pensato di affrontare quel tipo di conversazione con uno degli altri, specialmente non con uno dei più piccoli, ma ora era davvero contento di averlo fatto. "Grazie, Kunimi" disse alla fine.

Il cavaliere più giovane abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso da quelle parole. "Ehm, di niente, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi appoggiò la testa al muro contro al quale era seduto, e, per la prima volta, si ritrovò a desiderare che Oikawa decidesse di voler passare qualche ora con lui al più presto.

Passò ancora qualche minuto a conversare con Kunimi, e in qualche modo i minuti diventarono ore e man mano anche gli altri cavalieri si avvicinarono per unirsi a loro. Onestamente, più giornate del genere avrebbero aiutato molto a sviluppare il loro spirito di squadra, e Iwaizumi immaginò che non sarebbe stato affatto male. Non aveva intenzione di cambiare decenni di tradizioni, ma chiedere a Oikawa di concedere loro qualche giornata libera in più era sicuramente nella lista delle cose da fare.

 

***

 

La routine di Iwaizumi tornò alla normalità in poco tempo. Come promesso, non aveva detto niente agli altri cavalieri della rivolta in corso, e capì che era effettivamente stata una buona idea quando si rese conto che lui stesso non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Teneva costantemente addosso la sua armatura, e prima di andare a dormire sistemava la sua spada accanto al letto, nell'evenienza che i ribelli dovessero improvvisamente penetrare all'interno del castello. Immaginò che Kuroo stesse almeno monitorando i loro movimenti, perciò Oikawa l'avrebbe avvertito se fossero stati vicini, giusto? Ma dall'altro lato, come poteva essere sicuro che quello stregone fosse davvero dalla loro parte? Oikawa sapeva sicuramente qualcosa di cui Iwaizumi era ancora all'oscuro, e questo pensiero lo infastidiva a dir poco.

Iwaizumi si sedette sulla sedia in salotto dopo aver finito la colazione, ancora in mutande, consapevole che in pochi minuti sarebbe dovuto andare alla gilda per il solito allenamento. Sperava che i ribelli non avrebbero deciso di attaccare proprio nell'arco di quei pochi minuti.

Era passata una settimana dal loro rientro, e di Oikawa ancora nemmeno l'ombra. La possibilità che avesse deciso di partire per attaccare il gruppo insieme a Kuroo senza dire niente a nessuno si stava facendo sempre più realistica. L'ultima volta che Iwaizumi aveva cercato di entrare nel castello per parlare con il re senza il permesso di nessuno aveva rischiato di essere rinchiuso nei sotterranei, ma se non si fosse fatto vivo in poco tempo l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo senza pensarci due volte.

Controllò l'orario, quindi si alzò per rimettere in ordine la cucina. Mentre lavava la tazza, iniziò improvvisamente a sentire dei rumori di zoccoli farsi sempre più vicini. Il suo primo pensiero fu che gli altri cavalieri fossero già usciti e fossero sulla via della gilda. Ma più il rumore si avvicinava, più era evidente che il cavallo fosse solo uno. Fece per avvicinarsi alla finestra per controllare di chi si trattasse, ma una voce fin troppo familiare lo precedette.

"Iwa-chaaaaaan," lo chiamò Oikawa da dietro le ante. "Stai ancora dormendo?~"

Iwaizumi imprecò a bassa voce, quindi si avvicinò per aprire la finestra. Oikawa era lì, a circa un metro da essa, seduto sul suo cavallo bianco e con il suo completo da sovrano addosso. Non appena Iwaizumi comparve tra le ante, il suo sorriso si allargò. "Iwa-chan, eccoti!" Abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo petto nudo, e alzò le sopracciglia. "So che sei contento di vedermi, ma è meglio che aspetti prima di toglierti i vestiti" gli comunicò abbassando la voce.

L'espressione di Iwaizumi non cambiò. "Stai fottutamente scherzando?" gli domandò. Si guardò intorno, e, come intuibile, tutti i servi presenti per la strada in quel momento si erano fermati a osservare la scena. Persino Hanamaki e Matsukawa, dall'altra parte della strada, erano appoggiati al davanzale delle loro rispettive finestre con fare curioso. "Che ci fai qui a quest'ora?"

Avevano sempre cercato di limitare i contatti in pubblico, e l'unica volta che Oikawa si era presentato a casa sua per rimanervi l'aveva fatto in gran segreto. E poi, da quando lo chiamava "Iwa-chan" davanti ad altre persone? Sembrava proprio che avesse deciso di sua spontanea volontà di rendere la loro relazione il più pubblica possibile, e Iwaizumi avrebbe avuto una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni se non fosse stato per la conversazione avuta con Kunimi solo pochi giorni prima.

Oikawa si abbassò fino ad appoggiare le braccia e la testa al collo del suo cavallo, così che il suo sguardo fosse a livello con quello di Iwaizumi. "Ti volevo invitare a fare una battuta di caccia insieme~" disse, con un tono che faceva trasparire la volontà di fare qualunque cosa a parte cacciare.

Iwaizumi si guardò intorno. "E perché non inviti anche gli altri cavalieri?"

Oikawa sorrise e alzò di nuovo la testa per girarsi verso gli altri due coetanei. "Che ne dite?" urlò verso di loro.

Scossero entrambi la testa. "Grazie, ma passiamo" urlarono all'unisono.

Oikawa si voltò verso la casa a fianco, ma Kunimi era rientrato non appena il re aveva aperto bocca. Di Kindaichi, Yahaba, Kyoutani e Watari neanche l'ombra.

Tornò a guardare Iwaizumi, sorridente. Alzò le mani, in segno di resa.

Il cavaliere sospirò. "Lasciami finire di mettere a posto qui, almeno-"

"Owww" si lamentò Oikawa, ricevendo in cambio solo uno sguardo infastidito.

"Se vuoi entrare e aiutarmi, sei il benvenuto" propose il cavaliere.

"Ti aspetterò qui" si affrettò a ribattere il re.

Iwaizumi richiuse la finestra e mise velocemente in ordine, preoccupato che Oikawa potesse mettersi a parlare con qualcuna delle persone che c'erano lì intorno, magari di quello che stava succedendo. Si infilò la sua armatura il più velocemente possibile, quindi uscì di casa. Alzò gli occhi verso Oikawa. "Avanti, andiamo."

"Sì, Iwa-chan~" canticchiò mentre lo accompagnava al maneggio.

Iwaizumi camminò velocemente verso il suo cavallo, più che altro per allontanarsi dalle attenzioni della folla.

"Hai deciso di rendere pubblico il nostro rapporto, tutt'a un tratto?" gli domandò mentre legava la sella.

"Già," rispose Oikawa tutto soddisfatto. "Ci ho pensato molto negli ultimi giorni, e ho deciso che è il momento di ignorare la tua richiesta di tenere tutto segreto. Se vuoi picchiarmi fallo pure, ma non mi pento di quello che ho fatto."

Iwaizumi voltò la schiena al re e lasciò che la sua bocca si piegasse in un sorriso per pochi secondi. Salì sul cavallo e si mosse per affiancare Oikawa. "Non voglio picchiarti."

Il sorriso di Oikawa si allargò, e per una volta Iwaizumi fu sicuro che fosse sincero. "Davvero?"

Iwaizumi sospirò, quindi diede al suo cavallo l'ordine di partire. "Sì, davvero," rispose. "Ma non chiamarmi più 'Iwa-chan' in pubblico."

Oikawa lo seguì. "Come vuoi~"

Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto finché non furono lontani dal castello e completamente soli sul sentiero che portava verso la Foresta Blu. Era una giornata particolarmente bella, non troppo calda ma neanche troppo fredda, e Iwaizumi si chiese se Oikawa l'avesse fatto apposta. Gli ultimi giorni erano stati piovosi o tutt'al più nuvolosi, e, nonostante il nuovo caldo, le foglie autunnali sparse sul sentiero erano ancora umide.

"Non credi sarà pericoloso?" domandò a un certo punto Iwaizumi, rompendo finalmente il silenzio. "Rimanere da soli nel bosco, con tutto quello che sta succedendo?"

Oikawa alzò le spalle. "Non preoccuparti, Iwa-chan," rispose. "Kuroo monitora costantemente i loro movimenti. E anche se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, dovremmo comunque essere in grado di fronteggiarli in qualche modo; tu sei stato addestrato per questo e io, beh, credo di poterti dare qualche aiuto."

Iwaizumi aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma poi la richiuse. C'erano così tanti difetti nel discorso che aveva fatto Oikawa, ma in quel momento non aveva voglia di discutere. "D'accordo," disse alla fine. "Speriamo solo che quel Kuroo faccia bene il suo lavoro."

Oikawa non disse niente; dopo alcuni secondi, però, Iwaizumi lo sentì ridere leggermente. Si voltò verso di lui e alzò un sopracciglio.

"Lo sai," iniziò Oikawa. "Mi diverte come cerchi sempre di non rimanere solo con me per poi arrenderti sempre alla fine."

Iwaizumi sospirò. "Non mi sono arreso sempre," gli ricordò. "E forse non l'avrei fatto neanche stavolta se ora non fossi sicuro che agli altri cavalieri non interessa se mi vedo con te."

"Oh, è così?" domandò il re, sorpreso da quell'affermazione. Poi sembrò aver pensato una cosa, perché i suoi occhi si illuminarono e il suo sorriso si allargò. "Vuol dire che gliene hai parlato?"

Iwaizumi annuì. "L'ho fatto. In realtà ho parlato solo con Kunimi, uno dei nuovi arrivati. Ha detto che a loro non importa, finché non ti porta a riservarmi trattamenti speciali. Hanamaki e Matsukawa sono gli unici che ne parlano apertamente, ma lo fanno solo per prendermi in giro, quindi credo non dia fastidio nemmeno a loro."

"Ma allora non c'è nessun problema!~" esclamò il re, soddisfatto. "Non avrei potuto scegliere momento migliore per far sapere a tutti che stiamo insieme! Dovrò proprio parlare con Kunimi-chan uno di questi giorni e ringraziarlo per averti fatto mettere la testa a posto."

Stiamo insieme.

Quelle due parole risuonarono nella testa di Iwaizumi per qualche secondo. Oikawa era sempre così ottimista riguardo la loro relazione, andando tanto avanti da dirgli persino che lo amava in un paio di occasioni, nonostante il cavaliere fosse sempre stato riluttante riguardo l'esprimere apertamente i suoi sentimenti. Questo suo atteggiamento non smetteva mai di stupirlo, ma immaginò che, anche se non utilizzava le parole, dovevano esserci delle cose nel comportamento che aveva quando era con lui che non lasciavano dubbi riguardo al fatto che anche lui ci tenesse davvero tanto.

E forse, e solo forse, era arrivato il momento di farglielo sapere, anche a parole. E chissà che questa piccola uscita non pianificata non sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta.

"Sai, Iwa-chan," continuò Oikawa, stavolta pensieroso. "Mi chiedo se Makki e Matsunn ti prendano in giro perché sono gelosi e se è perché non gli piaccio."

Iwaizumi spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé. "Li conosco da anni, e posso dire con certezza che non sono attratti dal genere maschile; trai le tue conclusioni."

Oikawa mise il broncio. "Antipatico, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi non lo degnò di uno sguardo. Era troppo occupato a osservare il percorso che stavano facendo, sicuro che non fosse quello giusto. "Piuttosto, Oikawa, questa non è la strada che facciamo di solito quando andiamo a caccia."

Oikawa rise leggermente. "Credevo avessi capito che non avevo davvero intenzione di fare una battuta di caccia. Non ti ricordavo così ingenuo."

Iwaizumi gli mandò uno sguardo storto, ma non commentò. "Intendevo dire che non è la stessa strada che facciamo di solito quando veniamo qui."

"Oh, infatti," confermò Oikawa. "Abbiamo preso la strada più lunga perché ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino parlare un po' dato che l'ultima volta Iwa-chan è stato troppo impaziente e non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo."

Iwaizumi alzò le sopracciglia. "Scusami, non mi era sembrato avessi così tanta voglia di parlare. E sto parlando in generale."

"Ehi!" esclamò Oikawa mettendosi una mano sul petto, fingendo di essersi offeso. "Non mi piaci solo perché facciamo sesso! Siamo pur sempre migliori amici."

Iwaizumi arricciò il naso. "Perché più me lo ripeti, più ho la sensazione che menti?"

"Iwa-chan!" esclamò di nuovo il re. "E in ogni caso, hai anche voluto passare la mattina a dormire, e di certo non puoi dare la colpa a me per questo."

Il cavaliere pensò a qualcosa per poter ribattere, ma immaginò che per stavolta il punto dovesse andare a Oikawa. Sospirò. "Di cosa vuoi parlare?"

Oikawa ci pensò su per qualche attimo. "Perché non mi racconti dei tre mesi che hai passato lontano dal castello?~"

Iwaizumi sbuffò. "Perché invece non mi dai qualche informazione in più su quel Kuroo?"

Oikawa mise il broncio. "Smettila di pensare sempre al lavoro, Iwa-chan."

"Non c'entra il lavoro qui!" contestò Iwaizumi. "Mi sto solo preoccupando per te."

Oikawa gli mandò un sorriso soddisfatto. "In questo caso va bene."

Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

***

 

A pochi metri dalla radura che usavano di solito per incontrarsi, Iwaizumi capì finalmente il vero motivo per cui Oikawa aveva voluto fare il giro lungo. Sì, gli aveva parlato per tutto il tempo di chi fosse Kuroo e del perché avesse deciso di unirsi a loro, e gli era stato molto utile, ma una volta rivisto dopo tanto tempo il posto nel quale si erano visti in segreto così tante volte c'era realmente solo un pensiero nella sua testa. E di certo l'attesa, molto più consistente del solito, non aveva aiutato.

Una volta legati i cavalli a un albero pochi metri più avanti, afferrò Oikawa per le spalle e lo spinse contro uno degli alberi più vecchi lì intorno. Unì immediatamente le loro labbra, con più foga di quella necessaria. Oikawa non rimase per niente spiazzato da quel gesto improvviso, anzi, sorrise nel bacio mentre le sue mani furono tra i capelli del cavaliere ancora prima che la sua lingua si facesse strada tra le sue labbra. Iwaizumi aprì la parte esteriore del completo di Oikawa e vi infilò dentro le mani, così da poter sentire il suo corpo attraverso la morbida fabbrica della calzamaglia. Il re, al contrario, non poteva far altro muovere le mani tra i suoi capelli e il suo viso in attesa che la pesante armatura trovasse prima o poi il suo posto a terra.

Solo un paio di minuti dopo, i baci che si scambiavano erano già solo un misto di morsi e di rumori di denti che si scontrano tra loro, e sapevano entrambi che la situazione era già al punto di non ritorno. Senza troppe cerimonie, entrambe le mani di Iwaizumi si spostarono più in basso, fino alle natiche di Oikawa. Le strinse entrambe, e Oikawa spostò istintivamente il bacino in avanti per la sorpresa. I loro punti più sensibili erano stati incollati fin dal primo momento, così questa frizione improvvisa fece reagire entrambi. Mentre la mano sinistra del cavaliere continuava a concetrarsi sulla coscia dell'altro, le dita della destra si mossero verso il centro, per poi tracciare una linea partendo dall'alto e premendo sempre di più attraverso la fabbrica dei vestiti.

"Iwa-chan" sospirò Oikawa interrompendo finalmente il bacio che stava lasciando entrambi senza fiato. Quando notò il leggero rossore già presente sul viso di Iwaizumi, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere. "Anche questa volta, così impaziente..."

Iwaizumi lasciò la mano sinistra al suo posto, per assicurare vicine le loro zone pelviche, mentre portò la destra tra i capelli di Oikawa per poter avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio. "Scusa, Oikawa, ma ho passato gli ultimi mesi a immaginare di fotterti contro a un albero ogni volta che passavamo in un bosco."

Oikawa riportò il viso di Iwaizumi davanti al suo e lo baciò di nuovo. "Allora smetti di scusarti e fallo."

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse mentre lo disse fu abbastanza perché Iwaizumi perdesse completamente il controllo. Infilò di forza una gamba in mezzo a quelle dell'altro costringendolo ad aprirle, e nel frattempo premette la coscia contro la sua erezione ormai visibile anche attraverso i vestiti. Oikawa gemette, e non si attardò ad unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

Proprio quando era sul punto di iniziare a sfilare la calzamaglia a Oikawa, un rumore attirò l'attezione di Iwaizumi. Tra le foglie, alla sua destra. Il cavaliere staccò la bocca da quella di Oikawa e guardò verso la presunta fonte del rumore.

"Che c'è?" domandò Oikawa, tra un respiro e l'altro.

"Hai sentito?" domandò l'altro, gli occhi ancora puntati alla sua destra.

"Che cosa?"

"Un rumore, un fruscìo di foglie, più o meno dove si trova quel cespuglio."

"Sarà stato il vento, Iwa-chan," disse Oikawa. "Oppure un animale. Avanti, non pensarci" tentò di dissuarderlo rimettendo le mani sulle sue guance e riavvicinandolo a sé.

Iwaizumi, però, afferrò entrambi i suoi polsi e allontanò di nuovo le sue mani. "Aspetta, Oikawa, voglio esserne sicuro."

Oikawa sospirò, mentre Iwaizumi si allontanava da lui. Il cavaliere fece per muoversi verso il cespuglio, ma prima che potesse farlo sentirono di nuovo quel fruscìo, stavolta poco più avanti, seguito da un lungo gemito. Iwaizumi si voltò verso il re, e dalla sua espressione capì che stavolta nemmeno lui poteva ignorare quello che aveva sentito.

"Oikawa," lo chiamò, a bassa voce. "Rimani qui."

"Iwa-chan," ribatté il re. "Dai versi che fa non sembra pericoloso. Raggiungiamolo dai due lati opposti."

Iwaizumi ci pensò su per qualche attimo. "E va bene. Tu vai di là, io passo per la radura."

Oikawa annuì, ed entrambi si mossero verso i loro percorsi.

Ora che si stava concentrando su di essi, Iwaizumi riusciva a sentire i continui movimenti tra le foglie poco più avanti. Il gemito che avevano sentito poco prima era sicuramente umano, ma sembrava anche che la persona che l'aveva emesso non fosse al massimo della forma. Ed era evidente che, in piedi o straiato, si stava trascinando tra i cespugli. Ma non per questo avrebbe abbassato la guardia.

Circa un minuto dopo, Oikawa era uscito dalla sua visuale, ma sapeva che era ancora abbastanza vicino da sentirlo nel caso avesse urlato qualcosa. I rumori si stavano facendo sempre più vicini, e per un attimo Iwaizumi pensò che sarebbe stato lui stesso il primo a raggiungere l'intruso.

Improvvisamente, però, i rumori cessarono. Il cavaliere smise di camminare per concentrarsi su di essi, ma non si era sbagliato. Ricominciò subito a muoversi verso il suo obiettivo, preoccupato che Oikawa l'avesse raggiunto prima di lui. Quasi dieci metri più avanti, intravide finalmente il re. Era in piedi in mezzo a una piccola radura, un braccio alzato davanti a sé. Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò. Non appena tutto lo spiazzo entrò nella sua visuale, vide finalmente l'oggetto dell'attenzione di Oikawa: un uomo, anzi, un ragazzo, era steso davanti a lui, e si stava contorcendo dal dolore, apparentemente incapace di emettere qualsiasi suono.

Iwaizumi sgranò gli occhi, poi tornò a guardare Oikawa. Era del tutto concentrato sull'uomo, le dita della mano puntata contro di lui si muovevano lentamente; i suoi occhi erano completamente rossi.

"Oikawa!" gridò, correndo verso il ragazzo e abbassandosi verso di lui. "Che cazzo stai facendo?"

Oikawa non cambiò espressione, e non distolse lo sguardo dal ragazzo. "Stava morendo," rispose, usando il tono di voce più basso che Iwaizumi avesse mai sentito uscire dalla sua bocca. "Gli sto dando una mano."

Iwaizumi prese il ragazzo tra le braccia. Notò che teneva una delle mani sul suo petto. "Smettila, Oikawa!" urlò, e alzando di poco lo sguardo vide che nell'altra mano teneva delle bacche violacee.

Mentre il ragazzo continava a contorcersi dal dolore, si alzò e corse verso Oikawa. Gli afferrò il braccio e lo abbassò. "Smettila, cazzo!"

Oikawa sorrise. "Troppo tardi."

Iwaizumi si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo, stavolta per trovarlo steso a terra immobile. Andò di nuovo verso di lui e si affrettò a controllare il battito attraverso le vene del polso. Nessun segno di attività.

Digrignò i denti. "Oikawa," lo chiamò alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. "Hai appena ucciso una persona fermando il suo cuore con le tue stesse mani."

Oikawa non disse niente.

Iwaizumi si alzò. "Puoi fottutamente dirmi perché l'hai fatto?"

"Te l'ho detto," rispose. "Stava soffrendo, e ci avrebbe messo ancora un bel po' a morire. Ho deciso di evitargli pene inutili."

Iwaizumi si avvicinò e gli mostrò alcune delle bacche che aveva appena preso dalla mano del ragazzo ormai privo di vita. "Era solo rimasto avvelenato!" sbottò. "Avremmo potuto salvarlo!"

"Conosco quelle bacche," disse Oikawa, spostando finalmente lo sguardo sul suo subordinato. "Non esiste una cura."

"Sei un fottuto stregone! Avresti potuto provare ad usare la magia per salvarlo, non per ucciderlo!"

Oikawa esitò. Riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, e Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno di notare come i suoi occhi si colorassero di rosso sempre di più ogni secondo che passava. "Viene da Karasuno."

"Cosa?" domandò Iwaizumi, tornando a guardarlo. In effetti non aveva notato il suo abbigliamento prima. Sulla sua casacca c'era il simbolo della gilda di Karasuno, e conosceva quel tipo di divisa abbastanza bene da sapere che si trattava di un arcere.

"Credi si sarebbe meritato di ricevere delle cure da noi?" continuò il re.

Iwaizumi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Era furioso. Afferrò Oikawa per il colletto e avvicinò i loro visi. "Se non mi dai subito un motivo valido per cui questo ragazzo meritasse di morire, giuro che ti prendo a pugni."

Oikawa sorrise. "Iwa-chan, non essere così melodrammatico. Ti ho già detto le mie motivazioni, credevo ti bastassero."

Iwaizumi lo spinse, allontanandolo da lui. "Sapevo che eri un pezzo di merda, ma non credevo fino a questo punto."

"Iwa-chan, avanti," disse avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui. "Non pensarci, ormai non si può tornare indietro." Appoggiò le braccia sulle sue spalle. "A pensarci bene, stavamo facendo altre cose prima che ci interrompesse."

Fece per baciarlo, ma Iwaizumi lo allontanò di nuovo. Scosse la testa. "Non posso crederci" disse, quasi rivolto a sé stesso. Lo conosceva da 22 lunghi, fottuti anni. E non poteva credere di non aver mai capito quanto realmente uguale ai suoi genitori fosse.

Tornò a guardare il ragazzo, come aveva avuto modo di capire poco prima. Doveva avere la loro stessa età, se non qualche anno in meno. Si avvicinò a lui e lo prese in braccio, sistemando il suo busto sulla propria spalla, la testa e le braccia penzolanti sulla sua schiena.

"Che stai facendo?" gli domandò Oikawa.

Iwaizumi gli passò accanto e lo superò, apparentemente diretto verso la loro radura. "Lo riporto ai suoi compagni."

Oikawa lo seguì. "Cosa?!" esclamò. "Sei impazzito?"

Iwaizumi continuò per la sua strada. "Oh, quindi dovrei lasciarlo qui a marcire nella foresta?"

"Sì," rispose il re. "Sì, dato che a Karasuno è in corso una ribellione verso il mio regno e che non credo daranno una festa per l'arrivo di un cavaliere di Aoba quando ti presenterai davanti a loro."

"Oikawa," rispose Iwaizumi, tentando di mantenere un tono calmo. "L'hai detto tu stesso che nel gruppo di ribelli sono presenti due, al massimo tre componenti di quella gilda. Forse gli altri non ne sono nemmeno al corrente. E in ogni caso, qualunque cosa accada sarà sempre meglio che rimanere qui con te."

I cavalli, ancora legati all'albero, erano ormai visibili tra i cespugli, e Iwaizumi accelerò il passo per raggiungerli il più presto possibile. All'improvviso, però, sbatté contro qualcosa. Guardò davanti a sé, poi in alto, poi in basso, ma non sembrava esserci niente. Si voltò verso Oikawa. "Non usare la tua fottuta magia su di me."

"Non ti lascerò correre questo rischio" ribatté l'altro, non disturbandosi nemmeno a puntualizzare come non stesse esattamente usando la magia SU di lui, come faceva sempre.

"Oikawa, non me ne frega niente di quello che pensi in questo momento," gli disse. "Merda, non sono nemmeno arrabbiato, sono solo fottutamente deluso; da te, per la cazzata che hai fatto, e da me stesso, per aver pensato che ti saresti comportato diversamente dai tuoi genitori. Ora, per favore, togli questa cazzo di barriera e lasciami andare."

Oikawa non disse niente, così Iwaizumi decise di voltarsi e di allungare un braccio davanti a sé. Il campo di forza invisibile non era più presente. Senza voltarsi di nuovo indietro, riprese a camminare verso il suo obiettivo. Poco dopo, sentì di nuovo i passi di Oikawa dietro di lui, ma nessuno dei due disse niente.

Arrivato davanti al suo cavallo, Iwaizumi slegò un paio di corde, quindi stese il corpo senza vita del ragazzo sulla parte posteriore della schiena dell'animale, poi lo legò per assicurarlo. Salì a sua volta e afferrò le briglie. Esitò qualche attimo, e fu abbastanza perché Oikawa decidesse di tentare un'ultima volta.

"Da come l'hai detto, sembrava non avessi più intenzione di tornare" notò.

Quando Iwaizumi abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, si rivolsero entrambi un'espressione indecifrabile. "Forse non lo voglio fare."

Non aveva intenzione di indugiare ancora lo sguardo sul re, avendo paura che avrebbe potuto rivolgergli uno dei suoi tipici sguardi da cane bastonato. Non che in una situazione come questa sarebbe bastato per portarlo a perdonare quello che aveva fatto, ma almeno non sarebbe stata l'ultima espressione che avrebbe visto sul volto di Oikawa.

Diede al suo cavallo l'ordine di partire, e l'animale non perse tempo. Un attimo dopo, Iwaizumi si stava allontanando a passo di corsa da quella radura, convinto a non voltarsi indietro nemmeno una volta.

 

***

 

Circa cinque ore dopo, Iwaizumi iniziò a domandarsi se fosse stata davvero una buona idea. Superata la Foresta Blu - azione che avrebbe comunque richiesto parecchie ore - da quello che sapeva sarebbe servito ancora quasi un giorno di viaggio per raggiungere il Villaggio dei Corvi. Aveva appena oltrepassato la parte centrale della foresta, quella dove si trovavano gli alberi più antichi e dove il torrente iniziava a scorrere più velocemente; nonostante fosse pieno giorno, gli imponenti e fitti rami degli alberi che si intrecciavano sulla sua testa rendevano praticamente impossibile vedere il cielo.

Iwaizumi era già passato parecchie volte per quel luogo - si poteva dire conoscesse la foresta come le sue tasche - ma era sempre stato con i suoi compagni e sempre per conto della gilda o del re. Non era mai stato lì da solo, e soprattutto non si era mai fermato a contemplare ciò che gli stava intorno. L'unico colore che poteva vedere intorno a lui era il blu dell'acqua del torrente che, grazie ai pochi raggi di sole che la raggiungevano, si rifletteva sui rami e sui tronchi degli alberi. Doveva essere quello il fenomeno dal quale foresta prendeva il nome.

Decise di continuare a spostarsi almeno finché non fosse uscito da quel lato oscuro della foresta, e decise di farlo seguendo il torrente.

Finalmente, qualche decina di minuti dopo, trovò un posto adatto per potersi fermare qualche minuto. Si sistemò a pochi passi dal torrente, per lasciar riposare sia lui che il suo cavallo. Dopo aver bevuto, si sedette su un tronco d'albero pochi metri più avanti. Aveva fame, era stanco, e per qualche secondo finì a pensare che forse era stato troppo duro con Oikawa.

Ma poi spostò lo sguardo sul suo cavallo, ancora intento a bere dall'acqua del torrente, e si rese conto che il ragazzo morto che penzolava sul suo didietro era impossibile da ignorare. Abbassò lo sguardo. Nella sua mente era ancora presente l'immagine vivida degli occhi rossi di Oikawa, della sua mano che stava letteralmente stritolando il cuore ancora pulsante di un'altra persona, quasi come a volerglielo strappare dal petto. Per non parlare del ragazzo che si contorceva a terra, soffocato dal dolore.

No, non era stato troppo duro con Oikawa. Anzi, non lo era stato abbastanza. Si chiese se vederlo andare via così potesse essere stato un colpo già abbastanza duro per lui, e si ritrovò a sperare che fosse così.

La cosa peggiore? Era ancora fottutamente innamorato di lui. Probabilmente era proprio quello il motivo per cui era così arrabbiato; il ragazzo di cui era stato innamorato per anni aveva appena ucciso brutalmente un ragazzo senza nemmeno dargli il beneficio del dubbio. Sarebbe potuto essere completamente innocente, forse nemmeno al corrente del fatto che alcuni suoi compagni stessero tramando qualcosa contro il re, eppure aveva deciso di ucciderlo senza pensarci due volte.

E ora Iwaizumi si sentiva in dovere di rimediare. Gli tornarono in mente tutte le volte in cui Oikawa gli aveva detto che era troppo onesto, e forse non aveva tutti i torti. Ma Oikawa era sotto la sua responsabilità, sia per quello che gli sarebbe potuto succedere sia per le sue azioni. Di conseguenza, toccava a lui riportare a casa il ragazzo che aveva ucciso.

Certo, aveva una paura fottuta di come avrebbe potuto reagire Karasuno verso un cavaliere della gilda di Aoba. In ogni caso non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro, specialmente dopo aver fatto tutta quella strada. Aveva detto che qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio che rimanere insieme a Oikawa, qualunque cosa a parte rimanere al suo servizio, e ne era ancora completamente convinto.

Si rialzò e si sistemò l'armatura. Fece per tornare verso il suo cavallo, ma si bloccò quando sentì dei rumori di passi a pochi metri da lui. Non appena furono abbastanza vicini da poter sentire chiaramente da dove provenissero, si nascose dietro a un cespuglio per poter capire di chi si trattasse.

Ovviamente Iwaizumi sperava si potesse trattare di un viaggiatore casuale che, nel migliore dei casi, avrebbe potuto offrirgli qualcosa da mangiare in vista del viaggio che lo aspettava. Tuttavia, era anche consapevole che nelle parti più profonde della foresta si aggiravano spesso banditi che non aspettavano altro che trovare viaggiatori soli e indifesi. Beh, lui non era indifeso, ma riuscire a evitare eventuali attacchi sarebbe stata l'opzione migliore.

Tornò a concentrarsi sui rumori. Poco prima che gli individui entrassero nella sua visuale, si rese conto che dovevano essere almeno in due. Uno di loro aveva una voce profonda, e stava chiaramente urlando degli insulti all'altro. "Hinata, scemo!" urlò. "Ti ho detto di non distrarti quando porti la legna!"

"Scusa," disse l'altro. "E' che mi era sembrato di sentire dei rumori."

L'altro sbuffò, ma non disse niente. Quando entrarono nel suo campo visivo, si accovacciò ancora di più e decise di osservarli attraverso i rami del cespuglio. Da dove si trovava non riusciva a vedere i loro visi, ma poteva vedere il loro abbigliamento. Il primo, quello più alto, aveva una casacca blu scuro, dei pantaloni bianchi, e un corto mantello verde, identico a quello del ragazzo che stava penzolando dal suo cavallo. Una veloce occhiata alle frecce che stava portando dietro la schiena gli diedero la conferma definitiva.

L'altro era più basso, e sembrava molto meno pericoloso. L'abbigliamento era leggermente diverso, ma sembrava comunque tipico della gilda di Karasuno. Forse era ancora sotto addestramento?

In ogni caso, Iwaizumi era capitato nel posto giusto al momento giusto. C'era solo da sperare che non facessero parte del gruppo di ribelli.


End file.
